Everything Will Be Fine:A New Family? The Perfect Family?
by MoheiNeko
Summary: First story of the Everything Will Be Fine series. Kitsune is a young fox mutant who has lived on her own for most of her life. Her life changes as she meets the turtles. Quiet and reserved, can Kitsune find a home with the turtles? Will she be able to show her true self? To open up? Or will she fall at the hands of the enemy? Set in the 2012. Disclaimer: I dont own TMNT!-
1. Chapter 1

**-The characters might not seem er.. normal? I'm not that funny I guess so I really don't no how to do funny lol. I tried to do it right, sorry /:**

**Bold is speaking Japanese. I really don't feel the best at the moment so i'm keeping it to a minimum. I'd put the words though. I hope you enjoy my story..**

* * *

A young girl sat quietly in the sewers. She was different than the others, very different. She had messy choppy auburn brown hair that came to her chin. It was shaggy and some parts in the front extended two inches. Some framed her face. On top of her head, were fox ears. They were tipped with dark brown. They blended with dark auburn and girl did not have skin but fur. It was thin and a blend of dark auburn, light brown, dark brown, and white. From the top of her tiny black snout was white fur. On her cheeks, the white fur slightly came off her face. This made it to where you could run your fingers through it. She had strips of navy blue sports tape wrapped around her hands. She also had some on her feet that traveled to her legs. She had what seemed to be an overly sized burgundy sweatshirt. The sleeves hung off her hands. She wore gray shorts underneath since the sweatshirt came to the middle of her thighs. Behind her, a bushy a tail curled around her stomach.

The girl shivered and saw another girl. She was human and had red hair tied in a low pony tail. As she walked, she dropped something. The fox girl jumped up quietly and grabbed what looked like to be a phone in the shape of a turtle shell.

"Excuse me, you dropped this" she said quietly.

The girl whipped her head back and clashed with golden yellow eyes.

"Oh thanks." she said with a smile.

"Your welcome." the fox girl said.

She shivered again and stumbled. The human girl caught her.

"You need some help. I know where to go. What's your name?" she asked.

"K-Kitsune." the fox girl said.

"I'm April."

Kitsune nodded, shivering wildly. They started walking.

"DONNIE! GUYS!" April yelled.

Kitsune heard gasps and felt herself being lifted. 'The turtles. I've heard about them' she thought to herself. She violently started to shake and shiver. The grip tightened as she shook.

"Let's get to the lair." said a voice.

It was calm yet authoritative. It belonged to a teenager. She felt the air brush through her furry cheeks. Kitsune then remembered she had her hood on. She hid herself in the turtle's plastron.

"She's growing weaker! We need to hurry!" yelled the same voice.

A few minutes past by. Warm air blew through her fur.

"Master Splinter!" a childish voice called.

Kitsune blinked her eyes as she was placed down. A blanket was wrapped around her. She looked up and met sky blue eyes. It was one of the four turtles! He had a orange mask wrapped around his eyes and he twirled his nun-chuks.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Kitsune nodded.

"My name's Michelangelo but you can call me Mikey."

"I'm Kitsune." she said.

"What's with the hood?" a gruff voice asked.

Kitsune looked up and saw another turtle with a red mask. His shell had a slight crack.

"Enough Raphael." a wise voice scolded.

Kitsune noticed a tall rat in a maroon kimono walking toward them with two other turtles. One with b a blue mask and one with a purple mask. Kitsune sighed. Everyone looked at her worriedly. She pushed, ignoring the weird looks she was receiving.

All of a sudden, her tail shot out of a hole in her sweatshirt. She ignored the gasps and slowly removed her hood. Her ears twitched.

"You are a mutant." the rat said.

Kitsune's eyes widened when she heard his accent. 'He's Japanese?' she thought.

"**Yes, I am." **she spoke.

The rat's eyes widened.

"**Where are you from?" **he asked.

"**Osaka, Japan, sir."**

"**Your name?"**

"**Kitsune."**

"**Fox?"**

"**Yes sir. It's the name my mother gave me when I became a mutant."**

"**When did you?"**

"**Two minutes after I was born.**"

Mikey cleared his throat.

"Not that this isn't cool but we have some people who don't understand." he said as he motioned to April and Casey.

Casey had arrived not to long ago.

"How were you mutated?" the blue masked turtle asked.

Kitsune knew this one as the turtle who carried her.

"Thank you for carrying me here-"

"Leonardo or Leo for short." he said.

"Leo, for your question, I was injected with that green stuff two minutes after I was born. My mother died as they injected her as well. Before she died, I was named Kitsune." she answered.

"What about your family?" April asked.

Kitsune gave a sad smile.

"I don't have one. I've been on my own for seven years." she said.

"But how? You don't look any older than us. You look younger." the one, known as Donatello or Donnie said.

Kitsune gave the same sad smile to him.

"How old are you?" Donnie asked, worriedly.

"Eleven."

Splinter dropped his head and shook it sadly. 'No child should be alone. Especially for seven years.' she thought sadly.

"You were by yourself for since your were four?!" Raphael exclaimed.

Kitsune nodded.

"Woah dude!" Mikey said.

Kitsune smiled at him.

"You told me you came from Japan. How did you get here?" asked Splinter.

"I snuck on boats until I could swim. For food, I would have to steal or eat from the trash. I finally got here when I was nine. I live where I met April, in a box in the sewers." she answered.

Tears spilled from her eyes. Mikey put a hand on her shoulder. Kitsune smiled at him gratefully.

"We really do not let anyone stay here." Splinter said.

Kitsune looked hurt but nodded anyways.

"I was expecting that. Um, th-thanks for the help. I should get back." Kitsune said.

She got up quickly and rushed out of the lair.

"KITSUNE WAIT!" they yelled.

"Why did you say that?" April asked bewildered.

"I-I didn't get to finish. I was going to say she could stay"

* * *

Kitsune sniffed. 'I don't see why I'm crying. It's not like I asked to stay. I didn't expect that either if I did ask.-'

"ROOOAAARR!"

Kitsune jumped, almost falling face first in the sewage.

"ROOAAR!"

This time, it was a pained roar. Kitsune looked around wildly. The sound of gun shots echoed as her ears twitched. She jumped up and sped off toward the sounds. She gasped when she saw a large alligator mutant being attacked by robots.

"Kraang!" the alligator growled out.

Rapid pink beams shot out of the guns. Kitsune's legs carried her until she was infront of the mutant alligator.

"What are you doing?!" he growled out.

Kitsune just looked at him with a sad yet fearful look, before the beams collided into her. Kitsune screamed in pain as she flew backwards. The alligator's eyes fogged as he destoryed many of the Kraang. Unforntuately, he was soon out numbered.

"BOOYAKASHA!" a childish voice yelled.

The alligator grinned when he saw his turtle friends. His grin was wipped off as he looked for Kitsune. He turned around and froze. Kitsune laid limply on the dirt. Her face was gentle yet contorted with pain. A Kraang-droid escaped the turtles and rushed toward the alligator. He threw his meaty arm out, crushing the droid against the pavement. He turned back to the small three foot fox. He gathered her into his clawed hands.

"Leatherhead?" a voice asked.

The alligator, Leatherhead, turned and met the faces of Mikey and his brothers. Mikey gasped and ran to Leatherhead, his brothers following.

"What happened to her?" Donnie asked as he took her.

"She protected me from the blasters." Leatherhead answered.

The turtles looked at Kitsune in sadness and took her back to the lair.

* * *

Splinter sighed as he sipped his tea. ' I hope my sons have found Kitsune.' he thought to himself.

"Master Splinter!" Leo's voice yelled.

Splinter stood up, alarmed and rushed to his sons. He gasped silently when he saw the small fox.

"Set her down!" he ordered.

Donnie sat Kitsune down and moved out of the way. Splinter checked her pulse before putting his hand on her fury forehead. It radiated heat.

"It would seem she has a fever as well as being injured. She needs rest." he told them.

"What do we do Master Splinter?" asked Mikey.

He was truly worried about the little fox. Splinter looked at his youngest son.

"We wait until she awakens."

**That's the first chapter. I know it's short but the others will be longer. This is an "Introduction" technically. R&R please (: **

**-Stay tuned for the next chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

Mikey frowned as he watched Kitsune. It's been two hours and she still has not awaken.

"You still there?" a familiar voice asked.

Mikey turned and met the eyes of this older brother Raphael.

"Sup Raph." he greeted.

"Never answered my question knucklehead."

Mikey just shrugged in response. He placed his hand on Kitsune's head.

"What ya doin?" Raphael asked.

"Checking her forehead for fever. Been doin it every five minutes." Mikey said.

"How dya know how to do that?"

"Donnie showed me when it happened to Leo. Duh."

Raphael's left eye twitched before walking away. Before he was completely out of sight, he gave a slight worried look to Kitsune and a smirk to Mikey. 'Mikey's always wanted a little sister. Shell, we all did. Never know now.' Raphael thought. 'I need some lettuce for Spike.'

* * *

Bright golden-yellow eyes blinked open. Groaning, Kitsune sat up.

"Easy. You have a fever."

Kitsune glanced up and saw the turtle in purple, Donnie.

"What happened?" Kitsune asked him.

"You jumped infront of the blaster's beam for Leatherhead. One question though. Why didn't you mention you were sick?"

Kitsune could hear the disappointed tone as she blushed.

"I-uh-didn't think it-erm-mattered?" she replied.

"Of course it matters-!" Donnie shouted.

His voice faulted when he saw Kitsune's blank expression as it shifted toward the ground.

"Why do you care?" Kitsune whispered.

Donnie widened his eyes at her. He sat down and placed his three fingered hand on her shoulder.

"Why would you ask that?" he asked softly.

Kitsune hesitated slightly. She looked at him sadly before gazing back down. Her ears flattened slightly.

"There's more to my story than what I told. Yes I have been on my own since I was four but I never said what happened between those years. After my mother died, my dad disappeared so I was raised by my aunt. She wasn't the nicest person in the world. She resented me because I was a mutant. She told me I was the reason my mother was dead. I found out actually that my dad was murdered when my mother was a month pregnant with me. My aunt would hurt me. I-I thought she loved me and cared for me. It was a lie." she explained, brokenly.

By the time she was done, tears were cascading down her cheeks. Donnie was appalled at her story. 'How could someone do that to a kid?!' he screamed in his mind.

"Hey Donnie! Master Splinter said it's training time." April said as she walked in.

"Okay then." Donny said. He turned to Kitsune. "You feel okay right?"

Kitsune nodded and smiled lightly. April sat down next to Kitsune and took out a box.

"What's that?" Kitsune asked.

April offered a smile and pulled out the item. It was clothing. The top looked like the top half of a female kimono. It was a beautiful maroon outlined with navy blue. It had white flowers on the side and the Hamato clan symbol in the center and back. The bottoms were navy blue shorts that looked to come to Kitsune's thighs. On the sides of the shorts were two long ribbons. Then, April pulled out two extra long maroon ribbons.

"These are for you. Master Splinter helped me. You see this symbol." she said as she pointed to the Hamato symbol.

Kitsune nodded.

"That's the Hamato clan symbol. It's the symbol of Master Splinter. It means you're apart of their family. Splinter adopted you." April explained. "Go put in on!"

Kitsune nodded rapidly and left. She came back ten minutes after, wearing the outfit. The kimono top's sleeves were slightly long and hung a little off her hands. The way Kitsune liked it. The navy shorts did come to Kitsune's thighs. The two navy ribbons on the sides were wrapped around her waist, connecting the top and shorts together tightly. The two long maroon ribbons were wrapped from the middle of her paws to the middle of her leg.

"You look great Kitsune. Let's see the how the guys' trainings going." April said.

"Okay" Kitsune responded.

The two walked in the dojo. All of a sudden, one of Raphael's sais came flying toward April.

"APRIL WATCH OUT!" Donnie yelled.

Kitsune's eyes widened and blocked the sai. The dojo became quiet.

"Dude! How'd you do that?!" Mikey asked.

"Yes, please explain Kitsune." Splinter said.

Kitsune shuffled slightly.

"Can I demonstrate first? On the tree?" she asked shyly.

"You may." Splinter replied.

Kitsune walked and stood five feet away from the large tree. She breathed in through her tiny snout and out through her mouth. She jumped up and flipped, ten kunais hit the tree rapidly. She blinked and stepped back.

"How do you know how to do that?" asked a bewildered Splinter.

"My m-mother and aunt were both kunoichi. These were my mother's." Kitsune said.

Splinter walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I am guessing April has told you the news." he said with a smile.

Kitsune nodded.

"Yes. Thank you vercy much...father." she whispered.

Even though she whispered, the turtles heard. They dropped their weapons and rushed to Splinter and Kitsune.

"REALLY?!" they yelled happily.

Splinter nodded as he chuckled at his sons' enthusiasm. Kitsune was shocked. 'I didn't know they'd be happy like this.' she thought to herself.

"Hey guys it's getting late. I need to head off, See ya!" April said.

After they all said their good bye, April left. Kitsune then found herself being embraced by the four turtles. At first, she tensed, but soon relaxed. She nuzzled them with her white fury cheeks. She licked their cheeks with her small tongue. Everyone except Donnie and Splinter looked at her oddly.

"It's one way foxes show affection guys." Donnie said.

Mikey snatched from the ground and squeezed her, spinning in circles.

"Duuuude you're so adorable!" he shouted.

"M-Mikey! You're making her turn blue!" Leo shouted.

Mikey let her go and said, "Oops"

Kitsune put her hand to her chest, breathing heavily. She then giggled and smiled. She turned to Splinter and climbed onto him. She gave him the same treatment as the turtles before dropping to the ground. Splinter's eyes widened. He was surprised that she would do that to him. He smiled and rubbed her shaggy hair.

* * *

That night, Kitsune was up starring at the stars from the sewers.

"Kitsune?"

Kitsune looked behind her and watched as Mikey came and sat next to her.

"Why are you awake?" she asked.

Unknown to them, Splinter, Leo, and Raphael were in the shadows. When they didn't see Mikey or Kitsune asleep in their beds, they became worried.

"I was thinking." Mikey answered.

"About what? You can tell me." Kitsune told him. "I might be eleven but I can try to help."

"Okay. H-Have you ever wondered about your mom?"

Kitsune tensed a little.

"A lot actually." she said.

"Me too. I've always wanted to know about Tang Shen. I just was afraid to ask Splinter because I'm scared it'll hurt him."

"I can see you didn't ask. I understand. I don't know much about my mom except she was the sister of a psychopath."

Mikey laughed as Kitsune giggled.

"I've heard she was very nice." Kitsune said after they finished laughing.

Kitsune yawned. It was then that Mikey saw Kitsune's teeth.

"Woah! Dude you got some wicked sharp teeth." he said.

"Well their my canines. I'm a canine." she said, sleepily

"Ohh.-"

Mikey stopped short when he felt a tickle on his plastron. He looked down and saw Kitsune asleep, leaning on him. Her ears twitched every now and then. A grin made its way on his freckled face.

"Aww. Nighty night sleep tight sis." Mikey said as he stood up with the tiny fox.

Splinter and the others hurried back when they saw Mikey stand. Kitsune's tail instinctivly wrapped around her. Mikey returned to the lair, he took Kitsune to the room she was given.

* * *

Raphael laid in his bed. 'I won't admit this to anyone but.. I'm glad we gotta little sister.' he said to himself. Soon, he drifted off into the land of dreams.

Then next morning, Kitsune got up early. She walked out and saw Splinter pouring himself some tea.

"Good morning Kitsune." he said.

"Good morning to you." Kitsune said.

"Do you want some tea?"

"Yes Sensei. Thank you."

Kitsune took a sip.

"Master Splinter, how did you become a mutant?" she asked.

Splinter looked at her curiously before sighing. He proceeded telling Kitsune the story of his tragic past and how the turtles came to be. Kitsune smiled slightly when she saw the happiness in his eyes as he spoke about the turtles. When the Shredder was mention, she froze. Splinter knew something had triggered this. He got up and went to her.

"Kitsune." he said.

Then, he realized the terror in her face as she shook. Panic slowly started to surface.

"KITSUNE!" he shouted.

Still no answer. The shout woke up the four turtles and they rushed to them.

"What happened?!" Leo asked, worried.

"Kitsune?!" Mikey asked, also worried.

Donnie leaned down and faced Kitsune.

"She seems to be in a trance. Like a trance of fear." he said.

Kitsune whimpered as she snapped out of it.

"My daughter, what happened?" Splinter asked calmy.

The worry was clear in his eyes.

"M-My aunt t-told me h-how m-my dad was m-mur-rdered. She explained e-every de-detail. S-So m-much blood. It-It gave me nightmares when I-I was with her. Sh-She got a c-crazy look wh-when she t-told me about who did it. " Kitsune stuttered out. She looked at her new family. "The Shredder killed my dad."


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone gasped. Kitsune whimpered and wrapped her tail around her stomach. Her eyes narrowed with tears. Leo sat down on the floor and pulled Kitsune into his lap. Kitsune moved her head until it was pressed in Leo's neck.

"It'll be okay Kitsune. We won't let him hurt you." Leo soothed.

"Yeah! We'll kick his butt if he tries. If he doesn't.. we'll still kick his butt." Raphael growled.

"You don't have to worry" Donnie said.

Mikey nodded, his eyes sad by Kitsune's tears.

"I-It's not me that I'm worried about." Kitsune whispered.

Splinter's eyes turned soft as realization sank in.

"My sons, it would seem that Kitsune is worried about us." he said.

They all looked at Kitsune. Her eyes were slightly red.

"I have an idea!" Mikey shouted.

Everyone jumped and glared at Mikey.

"Eheh...my bad." he said sheepishly.

"What's your idea Mikey?" Donnie asked.

"We can play hide and seek like we used to. It'll be fun!" he said.

"Sounds fun." Kitsune said with a small smile.

"I can't believe I'm sayin this but I'm in." Raphael said.

"Why not." Leo said as he shrugged.

"I'm in." Donnie said.

Splinter smiled at his children.

"Go and have fun. Be safe." he told them.

They bowed in respect and ran off. The sound of Mikey counting echoed.

Raphael hid under a broken down car and Donnie on a rooftop. Leo hid in a long patch of grass and Kitsune hid in a midnight dark alley. Kitsune giggled slightly until she heard a small whimper. She looked around, frowning. The whimper became louder. Kitsune looked to her left and gasped. A small female cat, between ten months to a year, made itself known. It was white and a light shade of gray with baby blue eyes. It limped as it whimpered. Kitsune's eyes softened as she picked up the kitten.

"You're injured?" Kitsune asked.

"Mew.." the kitten whimpered.

It held out it's paw and whimpered.

"You poor little angel..angel.. Tenshi. I'll name you Tenshi. Like it?" Kitsune asked.

The kitten purred. All of a sudden a hiss was heard. Kitsune looked at saw a brown cat with yellow eyes. It looked like the same age as Tenshi but a male. This kitten hissed again and scratched Kitsune's arm.

"Oww.." Kitsune whimpered.

Tenshi hissed at the brown cat before butting her head on Kitsune's neck. She licked the scratch. Kitsune heard a whimper from the brown cat and watched, as he bumped his head on her leg.

"It's okay. I forgive you." Kitsune whispered.

She pulled the other kitten in her arms.

"How about I name you...Taiyou?"

The brown cat purred. Kitsune giggled then pulled out some blue sports tape. She wrapped it around Tenshi's hurt paw.

"I don't think it's broke just sprained." Kitsune told the kitten. "I know we can't speak to each other but my name is Kitsune and I'm a fox..well fox girl."

"_**Kitsune, you're really nice**_" Tenshi purred.

Taiyou bumped his head on Kitsune's furry cheek.

"_**Very nice. I like her**__._" Taiyou purred.

To Kitsune, only "Mews" were heard.

"Kitsune! Come out you won!" yelled the voice of Raphael.

Kitsune sighed and looked at the two kittens.

"I have to leave. I'll be back again soon. I promise." Kitsune whispered.

She nuzzled the kittens before placing them down.

"Be safe okay?" she whispered.

Kitsune got up and stroked their fur one last time before walking away. The two kittens curled up in a ball before falling asleep.

Kitsune walked out of the alley as she dusted herself off. Suddenly, thick arms wrapped around her. She flipped and landed on the shoulders of Raphael. She giggled and nuzzled the side of his face.

"Sorry Raph. Not this time" Kitsune said.

"Yeah I get it. Now get off." Raphael snapped.

Kitsune widened her eyes as she jumped off. Her eyes filled with tears and she stuck out her bottom lip. She sniffed as it quivered.

"NO! It won't work." Raphael shouted. 'Don't look at the eyes. Don't look at the eyes.' he chanted in his mind.

He slowly turned and met Kitsune's gaze. 'SHELL I LOOKED!' he yelled at himself.

"Ugh! Fine!" he groaned loudly.

Kitsune giggled before jumping on him. She licked his cheek before settling on his shoulder.

"Alright enough of the mush, sis." Raphael said as they walked.

They soon met with Mikey, Leo, and Donnie.

"It's getting late." Leo said.

They all nodded and left for the lair.

* * *

After a dinner of pizza, Kitsune laid in her bed wide awake. She hummed a sweet melody.

"_**Ameagari no nureta asufaruto ni**_

_**Nagai kage ga ukande imashita**_

_**Sore wa totemo kirakira shite ite**_

_**Kyuu ni namida afurete kimashita" **_Kitsune sang.

The turtles gathered quietly around, listening. From the back, Splinter also listened.

"_**Kimi ga michibitai bara no michi de **_

_**chi wo nagashite sabite yuku**_

_**Mune no okusoko de uzuku**_

_**Modaeru karada wo umi ni shizumetai**_

_**Nozomanai yami no mukou**_

_**Furueru watashi wo tsuki ga waratteta"**_

Kitsune's eyes fluttered close as she finished singing. Mikey walked in the room and climbed in the bed. Donnie followed and laid on Kitsune's right. Kitsune curled into a ball and snuggled into her brothers. Leo laid next to Mikey and wrapped a protective arm around him and the small fox. Raphael shrugged and laid next to Donnie, following Leo's lead. Each of them were asleep in less than five minutes. Splinter smiled at the sight of his children. He walked in and kissed their heads. He pulled the soft blanket up to their chins.

"Good night, my sons and my daughter." he said as he walked out of the room.

* * *

The next morning, everyone sat at the table for breakfast.

"Hey Kitsune?" Leo called.

Kitsune looked up at him.

"Yes Leo?"

"W-Why did you sing that song last night?"

Kitsune 'hummed' in thought before smiling a sad smile.

"It used to be my mother's favorite song. That was only part of it. When I was little and still lived with my lunatic aunt, I would watch videos of her singing the song."

"What did she look like—I-I'm sorry!" Leo said, worried about Kitsune's feelings.

Kitsune giggled slightly.

"It's okay. I still remember. She had auburn hair and brown eyes. Very unatural for a Japanese woman."

Leo nodded.

"Do you want to train?" he asked.

"Sure." Kitsune said.

The two got up and went to the dojo.

"Do you want me to go first?" Kitsune asked.

"Yeah. Let's see what you can do with those kunais." Leo said as he readied his stance.

Kitsune smiled and nodded. She jumped up and swung out her arm. Four kunais flew at Leo at a fast pace. Leo blocked them with his katanas. Kitsune flipped and crossed her arms. She flung them out, ten kunais flying toward Leo's direction. One kunai got passed Leo's katana, whizzing past him and penetrating the wall. Leo looked to his right and gulped.

"Your turn?" Kitsune asked, feigning innocence.

Leo laughed and nodded. Kitsune flung out two more kunais but held them in her hands. Leo attacked her, swing after swing. At first, Kitsune was doing well, until Leo knocked one kunai out of her small hand. He pointed the katana at her throat and grinned.

"I win." he said.

"Leo! Stop trying to kill our sister!" Raphael yelled from the doorway.

Leo and Kitsune laughed.

"Hey Kitsune!" Donnie's voice yelled.

Kitsune looked at Leo and Raphael before shrugging. She put away her kunais and walked toward Donnies lab. She saw him typing something on his computer. 'He looks funny with the goggles on his head.' Kitsune thought as she hid a smile.

"Yeah Donnie?" she asked.

"Here." he said.

He handed her an object that looked like the same one April dropped when they first met.

"It's a t-phone. In case if you're in trouble and you need help. Any of the sorts." Donnie explained.

"Cool" Kitsune said, a wide grin plastered on her face.

"They have cool games too." said Mikey's voice.

Kitsune turned and pounced on him.

"You know, for a fox you sure act like a cat." Mikey said.

Kitsune shrugged.

"Actually Mikey, Foxes have a lot in common with cats even though they're in the canine family." Donnie said, matter-of-factually.

"Stop it! I can't handle that much brain power!" Mikey yelled, dramatic.

Donnie shook his head with an amused smile.

"Wanna check out my comics?" Mikey asked Kitsune.

"What kind do you have?" she asked.

Mikey then walked off with Kitsune on his shoulders. He started naming the different ones he had.

"I am thankful I made the choice for Kitsune to become apart of our family." a wise voice said.

Donnie jumped and met the eyes of Splinter.

"You scared the shell out of me, father." Donnie said with wide eyes.

Splinter chuckled.

"I am sorry my son." he said.

"But I do agree with you. I'm glad you did that too. In fact, everyone is. She deserved to be happy and to be cared for. It hurt when I listened to her story."

"Indeed. My heart went out to her. Now, she is my daughter. I love her as I love you and your brothers."

"We love you too Sensei."

Splinter smiled down at his second youngest son.

"I know and for that, I am happy."

**-Until the next chapter: R&R c:**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I read over the three chapters I had so far and realized a mistake. Kitsune is not 3ft. That was an accident she is between 1'11-2ft. Yes pretty short for an eleven year old but note that adult foxes stand 4ft on the legs. At least I think so. Anyways, when it says she hops on anyones shoulders, it's because of her shortness. She is able to do so. Just clearing that up. So enough of this. Enjoy this chapter and I will update soon.**

* * *

_**-The room was dark. Too dark to see anything.**_

"_**Leonardo?.. Donatello?..Raphael?.. Michelangelo?..Kitsune?.." Splinter called out.**_

"_**Hamato Yoshi." a sinister voice called.**_

_**Splinter's eyes widened. He whipped around. A red light illuminated the dark.**_

"_**Oroku Saki...Shredder." Splinter said.**_

_**The Shredder laughed evily. He walked slowly toward Splinter.**_

"_**Give up. You have nothing left. You might as well die now." he sneered.**_

"_**No! You took everything from me but I have gained my sons and my daughter! You will not hurt my family again!" Splinter shouted.**_

"_**Really? The turtles and that little fox?" Shredder questioned as he laughed.**_

_**It was then that Splinter realized, Shredder was holding something small by the collar. Pointed ears drooped, the head lolled to the side as he moved. The arms hung limp toward the floor. Shredder continued to laugh insanly as he threw the form toward Splinter. It hit the floor with a 'thump'. Splinter hesitantly walked forward to the small figure. His eyes widened in horror.**_

"_**No... No...NOO!" he yelled.**_

_**He dropped to his knees and cradled the tiny frame.**_

"_**K-Kitsune?" he asked brokenly.**_

_**His voice was mixed with emotion. Kitsune's fur was dirty. The white looked gray. Her mouth was parted slightly as her head tilted back.**_

_**Shredder still laughed as he kicked four more figures toward him. All of them had shells and colored masks.**_

"_**My-My sons.. NO! My-My family.. NOOOOO!" Splinter screamed out.-**_

Splinter shot up, gasping. ' A nightmare' he thought as he franticlly searched his room. 'I must check on them, for my own comfort.'

Splinter got up and walked from his room. He first checked Mikey's room. He opened the youngest turtle's door and quietly grunted as he stepped on an old pizza box. He swiftly made it to Mikey's bed. 'Michelangelo, my son.' Splinter said to himself with a smile. He ran his hand on Mikey's head. He planted a kiss on it before heading to Donnie's room. Michelangelo squirmed at the feeling of the whiskers. He opened Donnie's door and smiled. Donnie was laying on his shell, asleep. On his plastron, was the small form of Kitsune. She had her face buried in his neck. She gripped the top of his plastron. Splinter walked up to them and smiled again. He rubbed Donnie's head and scratched Kitsune's ears. He kissed their heads before leaving to Raphael's room. He glided to the bed and smiled at the snoring turtle. Splinter shook his head in amusement and gave the same treatment to Raphael. He traveled to Leo's room. He walked toward his son's bed carefully. Leo was a very light sleeper. Splinter gave him a kiss on the head before walking out of the room. He smiled one last time before retreating to his room.

* * *

Leo woke up extra early this morning. He didn't know why but he just couldn't stay asleep. He checked on his siblings. He laughed quietly when he saw Raphael snoring up his room. He checked Donnie's room. He was surprised to see Kitsune but smiled. His smile turned into a frown when he saw Kitsune's upsetting expression. He walked up closer and pulled the small fox into his arms. Kitsune tensed before relaxing, realizing that the arms that held her were comforting. With Kitsune in his arms, Leo checked on Mikey. The freckled turtle was sleeping peacefully. Drool slightly dripped from his mouth. Leo glanced down when he felt Kitsune snuggled in the hold deeper. She shivered. Leo looked around and pulled an extra blanket from his room. He wrapped it around Kitsune before sitting down to watch Space Heroes. Splinter strolled and was surprised to see one of his sons awake. He saw what program was on and smiled.

"Leonardo, my son, why are you awake at this time? You do not get up at this time." Splinter said.

Leo turned around and smiled at him.

"I know Sensei but I couldn't back to sleep. Before you ask, I went and checked everyone after I woke up. When I went in Donnie's room, Kitsune was having a nightmare." Leo told him.

Splinter nodded.

"It was a nightmare about my past." a small voice whispered.

Splinter and Leo looked down. Kitsune looked at them with half-lidded eyes. She smiled at Leo.

"Thanks Leo." she said.

"Leo smiled and said, "No problem"

Splinter looked at his daughter.

"Kitsune, you need to know that you will always be loved and cared for here. You are apart of our family." he told her.

"Yes Master Splinter." Kitsune replied with a brilliant smile.

* * *

Everything was going fine as the evening progressed. The turtles should have known it wasn't going to last.

"GUYS! GUYS!" April's voice yelled.

Everyone turned to see April running toward them.

"April what's wrong?!" Donnie asked.

"Mr. Murakami is being attacked at his shop!"

The turtles' eyes widened before they leaped from their seats. Splinter looked at Kitsune and realized she wasn't going.

"Kitsune? Are you not going?" he asked.

"You mean I can go?!" she responded with wide eyes.

"Yes but first, I must give you this."

Splinter then pulled out a tanto with the Hamato symbol on the hilt. The sheathe was maroon with black leather crossings and a white flower.

"B-But-I-Thank you Master Splinter" Kitsune stumbled out.

"You are welcome. Now hurry!"

Kitsune nodded and rushed after her brothers.

They arrived at the shop quickly. The turtles and Kitsune rushed through the wide open door, hearing the commotion. Kitsune saw one guy about to kick Mr. Murakami. She rushed to him rapidly before blocking the kick. She kicked the guy on his supporting leg, successfully knocking him to the ground. Raphael picked up the same guy and tossed him toward the wall. Kitsune turned back to Mr. Murakami.

"Come with me please Murakami-san. You need to get to safety." she told him.

She grabbed his arm and lead him to the side.

"Thank you." Mr. Murakami said.

"You're welcome."

Kitsune saw one guy sneak up behind Mikey as he fought two others. Kitsune ran swiftly before jumping on the guy's back.

"Don't touch my brother!" she growled.

She pushed his head, making him slam into a wall. She stumbled off the man's back. Mikey smacked the same man with his nunchucks. He rushed to Kitsune.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Kitsune nodded.

"Thanks for the save, sis." Mikey said as he hugged her.

Leo, Raphael, and Donnie had finished the fight. Kitsune returned the hug.

"We'll get you turtles! And that stupid dog!" one guy yelled as they retreated.

Kitsune tilted her head.

"I'm a fox." she said.

The turtles chuckled at that along with April and Mr. Murakami.

"Mr. Murakami, come and meet someone." April said as she led him toward the others.

"This is Kitsune. She's the turtles' sister." April introduced.

"Nice to meet you Kitsune-san" Mr. Murakami said.

Kitsune smiled softly.

"Nice to meet you too Murakami-san. You can use -chan though." she said.

Mr. Murakami laughed.

"I think it would fit." he said.

* * *

While the turtles were either watching T.V or doing something else, Kitsune wandered around. She came to a stop when she saw Splinter. He sat in the dojo, looking at a framed picture in his hands. His eyes held a distant yet sorrowful look. Kitsune hesitantly walked in.

"..Father?" she called softly.

She walked and sat next to him. She then realized it was the picture that sat on the high self.

"Is that Tang Shen?" she asked.

"It is." Splinter replied.

Kitsune could hear the thickness in his voice. She frowned and crawled into his lap. She rested her head on the right of his chest, ears flicking every now and then.

"Even though it was so long ago, the pain sits deep within me." Splintere stated.

Kitsune nodded. As Splinter continued to talk, Kitsune's eyes grew heavy. Finally, her eyes closed and she slumped against Splinter. Splinter looked down and smiled softly at his now sleeping daughter. 'I hope she was tired and I did not talk her to sleep.' he thought to himself, amused. He stood up carefully and glanced at the small fox in his arms. He pushed away a piece of her long bangs. Splinter hugged her close before placing the picture in its rightful place. He looked up at the sky. 'I may have faced a large tragedy before, but I have gained so much. For that I thank you my father. I also thank you Tang Shen. I will hold on to my sons and my daughter. For they are my life.'


	5. Chapter 5

Kitsune whistled as she threw a rubber ball back at the wall. ' I wonder why I find this very entertaining.' she said to herself. She snickered when she saw Mikey being chased by Raphael. Leo was training with Splinter. Donnie was testing chemicals to see what the Kraang were up to.

"KITSUNE! DUCK!" Donnie's voice yelled.

Kitsune turned and saw chemicals shoot toward her. She let out a loud 'eep' before ducking to the floor.

"Kitsune are you okay?!" Donnie asked.

Kitsune let out a breath.

"Other than some whiplash, I'm fine." she responded with a grin.

Donnie chuckled sheepishly.

"Sorry about that. Don't know what happened there." he said.

Kitsune waved it off as she laughed. When Raphael was close to getting Mikey, Kitsune jumped on Raphael. Mikey laughed as he got away. Raphael growled as he looked at Kitsune.

"Why dya do that?!" he snapped.

Kitsune put her ears down and whimpered. Raphael's look softened and took Kitsune in his arms. Kitsune looked up with wide eyes and licked his cheek. Raphael sighed.

"Alright alright." he said.

Kitsune nuzzled her cheek against Raphael's.

* * *

Splinter sat quietly in the dojo.

"Master Splinter?" Kitsune called.

Splinter looked up at his daughter.

"Yes Kitsune?"

"Can I go see April?"

"Hmm. You may. Be careful."

"Yes, Sensei."

Donnie and the others looked to see Kitsune getting ready to leave.

"Where are you going?" asked Leo.

"I'm going to April's." she replied.

"Be careful." Raphael said.

Kitsune nodded as she hugged each of her brothers.

* * *

Kitsune walked silently toward April's house. She occasionally jumped from roof top to roof top.

"Well Well. A little dog." a voice said.

Kitsune turned from her place on the roof. Her eyes landed on a girl about April's age. She had short black hair with blonde dyed in the back.

"I'm a fox. Who are you?" Kitsune asked.

The girl laughed.

"I'm Karai. So I heard you know some stuff about the turtles and their ninja master. Care to share?" she replied.

Kitsune narrowed her eyes. She wouldn't say this aloud, but she was slightly scared.

"I wouldn't tell you." she stated.

Karai growled and pulled out her own tanto.

"Spill it!" she snapped.

"NO!" Kitsune shouted.

Karai let out an angry cry before charging Kitsune. Kitsune widened her eyes before pulling out her tanto. She had just enough time to block the attack. She jumped back. She stumbled, realizing she was close to edge. Kitsune managed to block another attack. Her eyed widened when a smirk appeared on Karai's face. Karai pulled out a second tanto and slashed Kitsune's stomach. Kitsune gasped. Karai roundhouse kicked Kitsune off of the roof, tumbling into the darkness. Karai smirk fell as she fled.

As Kitsune fell, she slammed on a dumpster before colliding with the floor. She led out a ragged breath. Blood trickled from her mouth, gliding slightly onto her cheek.

"Mew?"

Kitsune slowly glanced next to her and weakly smiled. Tenshi was looking at her with a curious gaze. As if she realized who it was, Tenshi's eyes became wide.

"Mew!" Tenshi squealed, frightened.

She rushed away. Seconds later, she came back with Taiyou and a larger cat. Taiyou let out a frightened squeal before rushing to Kitsune. He whimpered as he bumped his head against her. Tenshi let out a loud squeal. She looked at the large cat and motioned to Kitsune's stomach. The large cat strolled over and stopped near Tenshi. It's eyes widened at Kitsune's injury. When the cat looked at Kitsune, sympathy and concern were clearly shown. Kitsune let out a shaky breath, her eyes slowly closing. The large cat seemed to notice this and pounced near Kitsune's head. The cat then noticed the blood leaking from her head.

"_**Keep your eyes open!**_"

The large cat knew Kitsune wouldn't be able to understand him. Kitsune looked at him. Her eyes still half-lidded.

"F-Find my f-fat-ther. He i-is a gi-giant rat. P-Please d-don't hurt him. I-In th-the sewers. P-Please." Kitsune stuttered out weakly.

The large cat's eyes were full of concern. He bumped his head against Kitsune's cheek and rushed off. Tenshi curled up next to Kitsune's neck. Taiyo curled up on her chest.

* * *

The large cat ran through the sewer at a fast pace. '_**I need to find that rat. Where is he?!**_' the cat screamed in his mind. He stopped short and slowly backed up. His eyes landed on Splinter.

"MEW!" the cat let out.

Splinter looked at him and recoiled a bit.

"A cat?!" Splinter almost yelled.

It was then, Splinter realized something was off. The cat kept motioning for him to follow.

"Master Splinter! Kitsune isn't answering her t-phone!" Leo yelled.

"I just called April and she told me Kitsune never came by!" Donnie shouted.

Splinter felt a cold sensation cover his body. He looked at the cat. It still motioned for him to follow.

"MEW!" it let out louder.

"Alright. Take me to her." Splinter told him.

The turtles looked at Splinter questionably. The cat raced off with Splinter and the turtles. No one spoke during the journey. Mikey felt tears form in his baby blue eyes. He just knew something wasn't right. The cat stopped at a dark alley. His ears pinned back and he let out a small whimper. Splinter walked into the alley. He felt his heart stop when he noiced the blood on the dumpster. His heart turned to ice and shattered as a tiny form made it's way into his vision.

"N-No. It can't be! Please no!" Splinter cried out.

He rushed forward and dropped to his knees. He cradled the limp form of Kitsune. Raphael turned and punched the brick wall. Tears brimming in his emerald eyes. Mikey and Donnie clutched each other as they sobbed. Leo's eyes were wide with horror and fear. Tears slightly fell.

"F-Fath-ther?" Kitsune rasped out.

Splinter shot his eyes down to his daughter. Kitsune smiled weakly at him. Her eyes were barely open.

"K-Kitsune? Little one please." Splinter pleaded brokenly.

Hearing their father express so much emotion brought tears to the four turtles. The cats stayed a distance. Each held a great amount of sorrow.

"K-Karai" Kitsune whispered before her eyes flickered closed.

"NO!" Splinter yelled.

The air became thick. Each turtle shook with sorrow and anger. Splinter put his fingers on Kitsune's neck. He smiled a small smiled at the sky.

"She's alive. Her pulse is very weak. I will take her to the lair and fix her injuries." Splinter told his sons.

His voice was still thick with emotion.

"I will do my very best to save her." he said.

"We know you will father." Leo said.

Splinter stood with the slack body. Kitsune's head fell to the side and lent against Splinter's chest. He turned to the three cats.

"Are you not coming?" Splinter asked with a slight smile.

He rushed off, the three cats behind him. The turtles looked at each other with the same hard expression. Soon, the hurried off onto the rooftops.

* * *

Karai rested on a water tower. She was feeling slight remorse for what she did to the tiny fox.

"KARAI!" a familiar voice boomed.

Karai looked and smirked at the turtles. Her smirk was wiped off when a foot connected with her face. Fifteen members of the foot appeared and attacked the turtles. Karai was shocked. She had never seen the turtles so _angry_ before.

"What's your problem?" she questioned.

"How about I show you what my problem is!" Raphael snapped.

Mikey and Donnie were barely able to hold him back. Both of them had hard looks plastered on their faces.

"You had no right to attack Kitsune! If our sister dies.." Leo left the threat hanging.

The turtles then left. Before Raphael followed his brothers, he kicked Karai in the stomach. When they arrived back at the lair, the rushed inside. They stopped when they saw Kitsune lying on the couch, still unconscious. Her head was wrapped up and bandaged along with her stomach and arm. Splinter stood next to her. His face was contorted with worry.

"Sensei? I-Is she alright?" Mikey asked.

His voice was shaky. His eyes were rimmed with red.

"My sons, Kitsune will live. We must watch her carefully for we almost lost her." Splinter spoke calmly.

Emotion was still thick in his voice. The turtles nodded and decided to sleep early.

"Good night sis." Mikey choked out.

He kissed Kitsune's head.

"Please get better." Donnie whispered to her.

He followed Mikey and kissed her head.

"Please wake up soon. I hate seing you like this." Leo said.

He also kissed her head.

Raphael stayed behind. His whole body shook. The others noticed this but said nothing. They knew why. They gave a small smile to Raphael before retreating to their rooms.

"Good night my sons." Splinter said.

He kissed Kitsune's head before leaving. Raphael let out a strangled sob before sitting next to Kitsune. The three cats looked sadly at him. He gently pulled Kitsune into his arms and laid back. He held her loosely, being wary of her stomach injury. His head rested on the top cushion. Kitsune laid with her stomach flat on his plastron.

"You have to get better. You can't just leave. Master Splinter said you'd be okay but I'm still worried sick. Please." Raphael whispered.

The three cats curled up next to him and Kitsune. Raphael looked up to the sky, a tear traced down his green cheek. 'Please' he begged in his mind. He kissed the top of her head, also being wary of that injury, before falling into a dreamless sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi again. I've got constant questions on this. There is no love (romantic) between Kitsune and any of the turtles. It's pure sibling love. My brothers and I act how Kitsune does with the turtles. When I had my accident and in the same predicament as Kitsune, my brothers acted just how the turtles did. It's pure sibling love guys. Plus that would be weird ._. .. I'm just clearing that up. Enjoy (: OH! Before I forget I am taking requests on this story. I wanted to see what you guys could come up with. I will try and add them in.. Now, enjoy chapter 6. I also am giving some credit to Mage of Hope for giving me the idea of making Kitsune really sick and how she somewhat acts in this chapter.**

* * *

Raphael woke up with puffy eyes. He looked down at Kitsune. She was still in the same state as before. He lifted her off of him and gently placed her down.

"Raph?"

Raphael turned around and found Leo looking at him. He sighed.

"Yeah Leo?" he answered.

"You okay?"

"Y-Yeah. It's just .. we getta sister and now we almost lost her. It isn't fair." Raphael stated.

Leo sighed and sat next to his brother.

"But she made it Raph. We can't hold on to the past. We need to remember that she is here with us now. We need to protect her." Leo said.

"I know. I'm just worried." Raphael said.

"We all are."

Leo turned and glanced at Kitsune. His eyes turned sad.'You need to get better Kitsune. We're really worried.' he thought.

"What happened?!" April shouted.

"Why is she hear so early." Raphael muttered.

Leo snickered at his comment.

April rushed to Kitsune.

"April, you must calm down." Splinter said as he entered the room.

Splinter walked to his daughter and softly rubbed her bandaged head.

"What's with all of the nois- April! Uh I-I mean hey April." Donnie said smoothly.

Leo and Raphael snickered.

"Hi Donnie." April said.

Mikey came in with red puffy eyes.

"Mikey?" Raphael asked warily.

Mikey's bottom lip quivered.

"IT"S NOT FAIR!" Mikey wailed out. "WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE KITSUNE!"

Leo rushed to Mikey as well as Donnie and Raphael. They hugged their youngest brother.

"Our little sister didn't deserve what Karai did. She didn't do anything. It's not cool man. We've always wanted a little sister, now we might lose the one we have." Mikey whispered into the hug.

The grip tightened.

"Y-You won't lose me." a weak voice said.

"How do you-" Mikey stopped short. The brothers whipped their heads toward Kitsune. She was leaning against the cushions with Splinter helping her.

"If you do that again, I'm pretty sure your heads will snap off." she said.

"KITSUNE!" they yelled.

Kitsune smiled at the relieved expressions. Mikey rushed and hugged her gently. Kitsune smiled sadly and hugged him back. She frowned when she felt her head pulse. She shook it off and nuzzled her furry cheek against him. Donnie and Leo also came over and hugged her. Kitsune looked to where Raphael stood. His eyes were distant as he glanced toward the lair enterance. Kitsune stood up on shaky legs, ignoring the protests from her father and brothers. She walked to Raphael. She started to sway. Before she fell, Raphael steadied her.

"What dya think your doin?" he asked.

It came out a little harsher than he meant it to. Kitsune's eyes turned sad. She backed up a little and turned away. Raphael's eyes softened before he got to his knees and pulled her into a hug. Kitsune tensed slightly, shocked by the action.

"Don't ever do that again, sis. Please" Raphael said.

His voice was muffled a bit. Kitsune nodded. She relaxed in the hug and rested her head on his shoulder, returning the hug. Everyone was surprised except Leo and Splinter. The said father was glad his son was showing his soft side.

"I will go make us some tea" Splinter said.

Everyone smiled.

* * *

It's been a couple weeks since Kitsune was seemed to be healing, except her head and health. Splinter told Kitsune to keep her head injury wrapped for at least a month. Sadly, as her injuries got better, her health got worse. At some points she was too weak to walk. Now, they were headed to Aprils. Kitsune was being carried Raphael, her head resting on his shoulder. Her ears twitched ever so slightly.

"Well isn't it the turtles." Karai's voice said.

Kitsune's ears drooped as she hid into Raphael.

"Karai." Leo growled out.

Raphael smirked. He knew how Leo was when his younger siblings were injured or sick. In Kitsune's case, it's both.

"No need to be hostile-" Karai stopped short when she saw Kitsune.

She flinched inwardly when she saw her bandaged head. Kitsune felt eyes on her so she looked toward Karai. If Karai didn't feel bad then, she certainly does now. Kitsune's eyes were big and watery. She sniffed twice. 'The puppy dog, well kit, eyes. I'm screwed.' Karai thought.

"If you don't leave now, we're going to have serious problems Karai." Leo said.

"Move before I knock your head against the street." Raphael snarled.

Kitsune flinched when she heard that. 'Sadly I can imagine him doing that to her' she said to herself. She looked back at Karai and widened her eyes. She saw what she never expected to see, remorse. She also saw her brothers about to attack Karai.

"Wait!" Kitsune shouted weakly.

She pulled out a kunai and motioned for Karai to come forward. At first, Karai was some what reluctant. After she thought about it, the more she deserved what ever happened to her. She walked until she was in front of Kitsune. Kitsune raised her arm. Karai flinched. Kitsune noticed this and smiled pitifully. She slashed Karai's forearm before putting the kunai away. She looked at the turtles.

"That's all she needs." she told them.

"But Kitsune-" Raphael started.

"That's all" ,Kitsune interupted.

Her eyes held desperation. Her brothers sighed then nodded.

"I-I'm sorry" Karai said.

Everyone looked at her in shock.

"Yeah I know I'm not the one to apologize but I am. It was wrong of me to do that. I realized that my father's orders were wrong." she said.

"Wait. Your father? How does he even know about Kitsune?" Donnie asked.

'I don't know. Something about the sewers?" Karai said questionably.

The turtles and Kitsune looked at eachother with shock and horror.

"MASTER SPLINTER!" they all shouted.

Raphael tightened his grip on Kitsune as they sped off. Confused, Karai followed them.

* * *

When they entered the lair, most of it was trashed. Everyone looked around. Kitsune gasped. There lying near the dojo unmoving, was Splinter.

"Master Splinter!" she said as she pointed to him.

The turtles gasped. But before they got a chance to get to him, some of the foot clan came from the shadows. Leo turned to Kitsune.

"Do you think you can get to Sensei?" he asked.

Kitsune nodded.

"Yes big brother." she said.

Raphael slowly put her down. He and the others got out their weapons. They soon began to fight with the foot. Kitsune weakly crawled toward Splinter. She ducked as a shuriken darted toward her. Once she reached Splinter, she whimpered.

"Master Splinter?" she asked.

He groaned in response. Kitsune smiled weakly. She nuzzled her face against the side of Splinter's. Her brothers were soon by her side.

"Sensei?" Mikey asked.

Leo and Raphael helped Splinter up as he woke.

"I am fine children." he said.

They all hugged him. Kitsune licked his furry cheek before hugging him again.

"Why didn't you help the foot clan? You are their leader." Donnie said, curious.

Karai shrugged.

"I never liked that group. Plus, I'm in the fox's debt. She could have chosen to kill me." she stated. 'I also don't want to kill you guys.' she thought.

All of a sudden, Kitsune groaned slightly before slumping against Splinter.

"Kitsune?!" Splinter asked.

Fear and worry washed over him. Everyone shot their head toward them. They rushed to Kitsune's side.

"That's another thing." Karai started. Everyone looked in her direction. "The blade my father gave me, was the one I injured Kitsune with. It-It was poisoned."

* * *

**That's it for this chapter. I might take longer to post chapter 7 because I am still recovering. I'll try to post it very soon though. But until next time, bye.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I feel slightly better so I thought you guys could deserve an update. I'll give you a fact: The way Raphael acts in this chapter, is reflecting how my brother acted and still acts with me after my accident. SO! Here is chapter 7!**

* * *

WHAT?!" they shouted.

Raphael got up and stomped toward Karai. He snatched and gripped her collar.

"YOU. POISONED. MY. SISTER?!" he shouted.

"I didn't know okay! My father just gave me the tanto. When I got back he told me the blade was soaked in poison." Karai said.

She tried to free herself from Raphael's grip.

"Raphael! Enough!" Splinter scolded.

Raphael grumbled before letting her go. He returned to Kitsune's side.

"Is there a cure?" Splinter asked Karai.

"Yeah. But the thing is, it's hard to get. The poison is called Doku."

"Doku.." Splinter breathed out. He looked at Kitsune. "No.."

"Sensei, what is Doku?" Donnie asked.

"It is a poison from Japan. It was an odd one that slowly kills the victim. It causes pain and extreme weakness. The ingrediants for the cure are usually spread around. If I am not mistaken, it is in Japan, Egypt, Europe, and Australia." Splinter explained.

"Where in those countries?" Leo asked.

"That is where Donatello comes in."

"I'll get on it." Donnie said.

He rushed into his lab.

Kitsune groaned. Raphael took her from Splinter and cradled her. Mikey scooted next to Raphael and peered at Kitsune. Raphael looked at Mikey. His eyes softened. He didn't like seeing Mikey so upset. He missed the wild and annoying side. It always made him feel better and smile once in a while. Leo sat on the other side of Raphael. He gently rubbed his sister's head. Donnie ran back in the room.

"Alright so I found where to go. Osaka, Japan , Alexandria, Egypt , Florence, Italy, and Sydney, Australia." he said.

"Hey, Kitsune is from Osaka." Mikey said.

"Oh yeah." Leo said.

The all looked at the small fox in Raphael's arms. She shivered and snuggled more into Raphael. She coughed weakly.

"You all must go to those places. Find the ingrediants. I have someone who lives in Kyoto. I will get a hold of my friend. Be careful." Splinter told them.

"We will father." the turtles said simultaneously.

"I will keep my father busy. I'll try and find out more information." Karai said.

They all looked at her.

"I promise." she said, determind.

They nodded. Karai then left.

"Where to first?" Leo asked.

"I'd say Egypt. It's the closest country. We can get there with the t-sub." Donnie said.

"Sorry Donnie, but we don't have time to pedal all the way there."

"Aha! That's the thing. It's the t-sub.2! We don't have to pedal anymore. It's works wit a motor and everything."

"Well then let's go!" Raphael said.

* * *

They sat quietly as they traveled. It's been ten hours since they left. The sub was on auto pilot. They were huddled around Kitsune as she slept. Sweat beaded on her forehead.

"Kitsune.." Mikey said sadly.

Leo moved some bangs from her face before leaving. Once he was alone, he prayed for the first time in a while.

* * *

Mikey sat with Kitsune in his arms. He silently cried.

"Mikey?" a soft voice whispered.

Mikey looked down at half-lidded golden-yellow eyes. Tears fell more violently. Kitsune frowned before slowly raising her arm up. She wiped the tears from Mikey's face.

"Why are you crying Mikey?" she whispered.

"I-It's not fair. None of this should have happened." Mikey choked out.

"It's okay."

Kitsune weakly licked his cheek before falling asleep. Mikey gave a teary smile and stood up. He went and handed her to Raphael.

"You okay Mikey?" Raphael asked.

"Yeah. I just hate that this is happening." Mikey said.

"We all do. That's why we're doin this. But it's worth it." Raphael said.

"Hey Raph? Have you gotten any sleep since we started?"

"No. I've been to worried."

"Raph, you need to sleep. We have seven hours until we get to Alexandria. If it helps you, take Kitsune with you." Leo said as he walked up to them.

After Raphel thought about it, he smiled.

"Thanks Leo." he said sincerely.

Leo waved it off.

"I'm not the only one who changes when it comes to the little siblings." he said with a smirk.

Raphael rolled his eyes before standing up.

"I'll see you guys later" he said.

"I'll wake you up when we get there." Leo told him.

Raphael nodded before retreating to a different area.

"I'm worried about Raph, Leo." Mikey said.

"Me too Mikey. But I don't blame him. None of us are any different." Leo said.

* * *

Raphael placed Kitsune down on a mat. He sat and stared at her for a while. Tears burned his emerald eyes. 'Mikey's right. This isn't fair. Why does she have to go through this. We can't lose her. We just can't..' he thought.

"Raph?" a small voice whispered.

Raphael blinked before looking down. Kitsune's half-lidded eyes looked up at him.

"You're upset too?" she whispered.

"Of course I am. Everyone is. You were poisoned.." Raphael replied.

Kitsune sighed.

"I wish no one had to worry about me."

"I'll stop once you can open your eyes fully." Raphael paused for a moment. "Kitsune, we are always going to worry about you. You're our little sister. It's our job."

"I know." Kitsune whispered.

Her eyes were slowly closing. Raphael looked sadly at her. He grabbed her hand and hummed. Kitsune gave him a tiny smile before her eyes fluttered closed. Raphael sighed sadly before laying beside her. He wrapped a protective arm around her. He took a glance at Kitsune as he fell in to a deep sleep.

* * *

Leo sighed as he walked to Donnie. He just went to check on Raphael and was happy to see him asleep.

"Raph finally asleep?" Donnie asked.

"Yeah.. he's really worked up." Leo replied.

"Well can you blame him? We finally have a sister, who we've had for a while now, and she's slowly dying. I sure as shell can't blame him"

He ran his tongue over his gap. He smiled sheepishly when he caught Leo staring at him oddly.

"It became a habit." he said.

"I'm sure it did." Leo said.

"So where's Mikey?"

"He's asleep. I had to sit with him until he fell asleep."

"This is getting too much. Everyone's on edge."

"I know."

"Well rest up. We'll be in Alexandria in no time."

* * *

"My fellow turtles, I give you Alexandria, Eygpt." Donnie exclaimed.

It was sunset by the time they arrived. No one was on the beach.

"Hey!" a voice shouted.

Or so they thought.

"Who are you?!" the same voice asked.

The turtles turned around and met eyes with a boy. He was about Mikey's height. He had messy black hair under a tan hat,with tan skin. His eyes were a radiant orange. He wore a dark red shirt and silver cuffs on his wrists. The boy also wore khaki shorts and golden cuffs on his ankles.

"You're mutants.." the boy breathed out.

"So what?! That a problem?!" Raphael asked rudely.

"Stop it Raph." Leo said. He turned back to the boy. " Yes we are but please, we don't want to fight you."

"Why would I fight you?" the boy asked.

"Well we are mutants. Kind of an ordinary reaction." Donnie said.

"That'd be hypocritical. I'm a mutant too."

The turtles' eyes widened.

"Woaah. Sweetness." Mikey said.

"So who are you?" the boy asked.

"I'm Leonardo but you can call me Leo. That's Donatello but Donnie's fine, Michelangelo or Mikey, Raphael also known as Raph, and the tiny fox in Raph's arms is K-Kitsune." Leo said as he motioned to the said people.

The boy then noticed how frail Kitsune seemed. Kitsune's eyes slowly travled up to him.

"Hi." she whispered as she slowly waved

The boy's eyes turned sad. He returned the gesture. His heart twisted at seeing Kitsune. 'Poor thing' he tought.

"So who are you?" Leo asked.

The boy snapped out of his thoughts and peered back at them.

"I'm Tay. Tay Nile."

* * *

**Introducing another OC, Tay Nile, the Egyptian boy! There will be more OC's in future chapters. I realize that Raphael might seem OOC. But well I thought it fit. So until next time, Ja ne!**

**Oh and "doku" is Japanese word for poison. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Every time Kitsune speaks, it's either in a whisper or a tiny weak voice. On to the chapter. I have a poll up on my profile. The question is: Should I bring Usagi in this? Even though he's not in 2012. Vote Vote Vote! (:**

* * *

The turtles, Kitsune, and Tay sat down below the deck.

"So how are you a mutant? Donnie asked Tay.

Tay sighed and took off his hat. Black cat ears were on the top of his head. A black tail shot from his shorts.

"Hey.. I can do that too" Kitsune's tiny voice said.

They all smiled at her.

"I have claws, fangs, and a sand paper tongue too. I'm also resistant to fire, but only to some levels." Tay told them.

"How did you get mutated?" Leo asked.

"Hmm.. I don't really remember what exactly happened. I was unconscious for a while and woke up like this. But it did have something to do with fire and my old cat."

"Woaah.. you got mutated with your cat." Mikey said.

Tay nodded.

"Do you live by yourself?" Leo asked.

"No. I live with my father. My mother left us when I was mutated. She said she couldn't continue being the mother of a mutant. That was a year ago." Tay said.

"I'm sorry"

"No it's cool. So how old are you guys?"

"Well we're each fifteen. I'm the oldest. Then it's Raph to Donnie and Mikey is the youngest. That's out of us. Kitsune is eleven. But she's still a kit compared to her real age. She matures slowly because of her mutated DNA. Right?" Leo asks as he looks to Donnie and Kitsune.

"Right." Donnie said.

Kitsune nodded weakly.

She suddenly fell limp.

"Kitsune?!" the turtles asked, urgently.

Kistune only let out loud uneven breaths.

"No.. not now! Donnie how much time are we supposed to have?!" Leo asked.

"According to Sensei, now would be nine days!" Donnie practically shouted.

"What's going on?!" Tay asked.

He was deeply confused and concerned.

"Kitsune was injured really bad a couple weeks ago. When she was physically getting better, her health was getting worse. We found out that the weapon used to injure her was coated in poison. We're traveling around the world trying to find the ingrediants for the cure. We now have nine days. If-If we don't get them, Kitsune will..." Donnie couldn't bring himself to finish.

Tay's eyes were widened in shock. He looked sadly at Kitsune. His eyes traveled to Raphael, who still cradled the fragile fox. What made it even more depressing was the face expression he presented. The normally hot head's face expression was broken. His eyes held sorrow and fear. Tay glanced at Leo. The leader's eyes held the same feelings as Raphael. He was rubbing Kitsune's still bandaged head softly. Tay moved his eyes to the last two. Mikey looked to be fighting off tears. He held one of Kitsune's hands. Donnie looked depressed.

"Everything will be okay..we'll make sure of it." Donnie whispered.

"I-I want to help." Tay spoke up.

They looked at him.

"Really?" Leo asked.

"Yeah! Please? I mean, you guys are my friends. I can't just sit here and watch as one of my friends is dying!" Tay exclaimed.

All of the turtles smiled at him. Tay was about to speak when all of a sudden he saw a fire truck. It turned to the left. His eyes widened in horror as a thought came to mind. 'My house is the only one in that direction. It's a one way street.'

"Tay?" Leo asked.

Tay whimpered and ran in the direction of the fire truck.

"Tay wait!" they called.

They raced after him. They ended up stoping at a burning building. The flames danced and flickered across the building.

"NOO!" Tay yelled.

Tears fell down his face. He collapsed to his knees.

"**There was one person in there. He didn't survive.**" fireman said to another in arabic.

Tay let out a broken sob at that.

"Father.." Tay sobbed out.

Their eyes widened in shock.

"Put me down Raph." Kitsune told her brother.

Raphael hesitantly sat her down on the floor. Kitsune weakly crawled into Tay's lap. The said boy's eyes widened.

"He may be physically gone. B-But he is still here. In there." Kitsune said as she touched his heart. "You don't have go through it alone. You have friends now."

Tay choked on a sob as he pulled Kitsune into a hug.

"T-Thank you.." he murmured.

Kitsune smiled and nuzzled her soft cheek on his face. The turtles smiled.

"What are friends for." Kitsune whispered softly.

Raphael lifted her.

"You said you were here for an ingrediant. Which one? Tay asked.

His voice was still thick with emotion. Donnie looked sadly at him. He took out a paper and glanced at it.

"According to this paper, we need the Fofeec bean." he said.

Tay looked thoughtful for a moment.

"There's a small stop next to the library. They sell this type of drinl that requires that." he told them.

He motioned them to follow.

* * *

As they approached the library, Kitsune stopped them. Her ears twitched.

"What is it Kitsune?" Leo asked.

"People are there." she said.

She let out a series of weak coughs. She burried herself into Raphael.

"It's night time though? No one's out." Tay said.

They looked over and saw a group of men. They were all dressed the same: blood red jackets, brown shirts, black pants, and brown boots. Tay gasped then growled.

"Tay?" Mikey asked.

"Those are some of the Bomani. They are a group of some messed up people. They're like a gang. I think they have some groups in New York too." he said.

"That reminds me. How can you speak to us so well?" Donnie asked.

"If you're talking about my English, I lived in America for four years. I left there when I was eight. Came back here then got mutated when I was ten."

"How old are you now?"

"Twelve and a half."

"Shh." Raphael said.

They looked over and saw them leaving. Kitsune gasped when she heard one of the guys say something.

"What's wrong Kitsune?" Raphael asked.

"T-Two of them can speak English." Kitsune replied, softly. She looked at Tay. "I heard them say they burned down your home."

Tay's whole body shook. Leo took a hold of his shoulders.

"Tay, listen to me. Take Kitsune and find the bean. My brothers and I will take care of the Bomani." he said.

Raphael handed Kitsune to Tay. Tay looked up at Raphael.

"No mercy?" he asked.

Raphael punched his own hand.

"No mercy." he growled.

His brothers nodded. Tay sighed and nodded also. He clutched Kitsune to him and snuck around.

"Hold on tight Kitsune." Tay told her.

"I'll try my best" she said as he ran toward the shop.

* * *

"Hey!" Raphael yelled at the Bomani.

They turned and faced the turtles.

"We heard you burned down the home of our friend! It killed his father." Leo shouted.

One man strolled up casually. A smirk was plastered on his face.

"So what?" his accent was heavy. " What are you going to do about it."

"Oh that's it!" Raphael seethed.

He rushed toward them with his sais. He jumped up and kicked the guy in the face. Leo, Mikey, and Donnie joined in. Thankfully, it was dark so the Bomani didn't see their appearance. They punched, kicked, jabbed, and thwacked with their weapons. It turns out that the Bomani had their own hold of weapons.

"It's over villains!" Leo said proudly as they fought.

"Not now Leo!" Raphael scolded as he dodged a knife.

* * *

Tay held on to Kitsune as he searched the shop. Kitsune barely had enough strength to grip Tay's shirt. Tay rapidly searched for the bean.

"Tay..." Kitsune whispered softly.

"Yes Kitsune?" Tay asked.

"Is that it?"

Kitsune pointed to a jar with maroon beans. It had some writing on it she couldn't understand. One word was written in English: Bean.

"You found it!" Tay exclaimed.

Kitsune laughed softly. Tay smiled and grabbed the jar. All of the sudden the lights came on. Tay and Kitsune gasped before escaping quickly.

"Oh no.." Kitsune whimpered.

The turtles were on the ground, injured. Kitsune pushed herself from Tay's grip. She dropped to the ground and crawled to her brothers. Leo was the closest one.

"Leo?" Kitsune whimpered.

She nudged him with her tiny snout. Leo groaned and opened his blue eyes.

"Leo?" Kitsune whimpered again.

Kitsune crawled on to his lap as he sat up. She weakly gripped the top of his plastron.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I got hit in the head with a baseball bat I think." Leo said.

Kitsune whimpered and rubbed the back of his head. She winced when she fet the bump. She looked to see her other brothers sitting up. She felt to weak to speak, so she looked at them with concerned eyes. Raphael seemed to catch on.

"We're all fine Kitsune." he said.

Tay helped Mikey up.

"We got them." he said.

They cheered.

"Alright so now on to Florence." Donnie said.

Tay looked down.

"I-I guess this is goodbye..." he said sadly.

Kitsune shook her head.

"Dude! Come with us!" Mikey said.

The turtles and Kitsune smiled.

"Huh?" Tay questioned as he looked up.

"Come with us." Leo said.

Tay was shocked. He looked at each one of them. Each held a smile except Raphael, who wore a smirk.

"O-Okay." Tay said with a smile.

Donnie cleared his throat.

"Then it's settled. On to Florence guys!"

* * *

**R&R c:**


	9. Chapter 9

**Welcome chapter 9! This is a filler chapter. The actual Florence chapter will be the next one. Enjoy. This chapter is a little shorter than the others. If you have not voted on my poll, vote please.**

* * *

Kitsune's breaths grew ragged. Donatello knew if she had normal skin, she'd be pale as a ghost. They were almost to Italy.

"Isn't Florence in the middle of Italy?" Tay asked.

"Correct. I'm trying to find a way to get there." Donnie said.

"Here I'll help."

"Okay."

Raphael ignored them. He continued to stare at Kitsune's delicate form. ' We have to make it. We have too' he said to himself.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and met the eyes of Leo.

"Can't think straight either?" he asked.

"Too worried" Raphael said.

Leo sighed.

"Me too."

They peered at Kitsune. Raphael gently held her limp hand.

"******Ameagari no nureta asufaruto ni**

******Nagai kage ga ukande imashita**

******Sore wa totemo kirakira shite ite**

******Kyuu ni namida afurete kimashita"**

Leo smiled as Raphael sang. He joined in.

**"********Kimi ga michibitai bara no michi de **

******chi wo nagashite sabite yuku**

******Mune no okusoko de uzuku**

******Modaeru karada wo umi ni shizumetai**

******Nozomanai yami no mukou**

******Furueru watashi wo tsuki ga waratteta"**

Raphael lost it there and sobbed. Leo quickly wrapped his arms around his brother. He whispered soothing words. His own tears slightly falling.

* * *

Mikey laid asleep.

**__****-Mikey walked in a wonderful Japanese garden he was unfamiliar with.**

**"****__****Where am I?" Mikey asked aloud.**

**"****__****You are in the Murin-an garden in Kyoto." a soft angelic voice said.**

**__****Mikey turned to meet a woman in a white, pink, and beige silk kimono. Her long auburn hair was tied in a messy bun, though it looked beautiful. Her brown eyes glowed. A soft smile was fixed on her face.**

**"****__****I came here when I was a small child. I planned to take my daughter here but sadly that is impossible." she said.**

**"****__****Who are you?" Mikey asked.**

**"****__****I am Minori Yamada. Nice to meet you Michelangelo." the woman said.**

**"****__****H-How-?" **

**__****He was interrupted by a giggle. It was so familiar. Mikey blinked and starred in awe.**

**"****__****Y-You're Kitsune's mother.." Mikey breathed out.**

**__****Minori sighed.**

**"****__****I am. Before her mutation Kitsune's name was originally going to be Miharu. My husband and I agreed on Miharu for a girl and Hiro for a boy. When my husband was killed I was deeply depressed. Though whenever that feeling came, I would sing to Kitsune.-"**

**"****__****Why did you name her Kitsune if it was going to be Miharu.?" Mikey asked.**

**"****__****When she was born, she was injected with the mutagen. The doctor had a fox in the same room. The fox licked Kitsune which is why she was turned into a fox. Kitsune seemed perfect." Minori said.**

**__****She sighed as the wind blew.**

**"****__****I have watched as my daughter grew older. I never wanted her to have such a fate. Nor was I aware that my sister Suki was a psychopath. It pains me so much to watch as my daughter is dying."**

**"****__****W-We'll get the cure in time!" Mikey insisted.**

**__****Minori smiled softly at him.**

**"****__****I know Michelangelo and I will help as much as I can with your journey. You must wake now" she told him.**

**__****She kissed his head before the garden and Minori faded.-**

Mikey's eyes fluttered open. He looked around the room he was given. He sat up and sighed. Mikey frowned and walked out of the room. He looked to see his brothers and Tay asleep.

"K-Kitsune? Are you awake?" Mikey called out quietly.

"I'm awake Mikey." her voice whispered.

Mikey slowly walked and sat next to her. Kitsune's eyes fluttered open. Mikey could tell it was difficult for her to do so.

"Kitsune can I ask you something?" Mikey asked.

He wanted to tell Kitsune about his dream.

"Mhm.. what is it?" Kitsune responded.

"U-Umm.. W-Was your name supposed to be M-Miharu?" Mikey asked nervously.

He saw Kitsune's eyes widen ever so slightly.

"My aunt would slip up and call me that. S-She f-finally told me why. H-How did you know?" she asked.

Her voice was barely above a whisper. Mikey looked down and proceeded to tell Kitsune about his dream. As he finished, he flinched.

"Why are you flinching Mikey?" Kitsune whispered.

Confused, Mikey looked at his sister. He was met by a weak gentle smile.

"You're not mad?" Mikey asked.

"Why on earth would I be mad?" Kitsune asked.

"I-I just-"

He was interrupted with a hand on his. He looked at Kitsune.

"Because my mom went to you?" she asked.

'Right on the mark.' Mikey thought. He nodded.

"Not mad..I think it's really nice." Kitsune whispered softly.

Her eyes started to close. Mikey's eyes softened as he took her in his arms. Kitsune looked up, her breaths unsteady.

"No matter what happens through the days, I'll always love you big brother." she uttered gently.

Mikey's freckled cheeks shifted as a smile made it's way on his face.

"I'll always love you too little sis." Mikey whispered.

Kitsune smiled as her eyes finally closed. Mikey closed his blue eyes as a soft wind passed through the large bunker. Once he reopened them, his eyes met the ones of Minori.

"Minori..." Mikey breathed out.

"Hello Michelangelo." Minori said.

Her voice seemed as if it echoed. Mikey found it very peaceful, like a melody.

"I-I'll keep my promise." Mikey said.

Minori laughed softly.

"I know you will young one. Do not worry."

Mikey sighed in relief. Minori shook her head, amused.

"I came to say good bye for now." Minori spoke.

"Huh?.. O-Oh.. good bye Minori.." Mikey said.

Minori smiled before turning away.

"Good bye momma." a soft whisper spoke.

Minori gasped and quickly turned back. She looked as her brown eyes clashed with golden-yellow. A single crystal tear slid down Minori's cheek.

"Good bye, my sweet." she whispered as she faded away.

* * *

**R&R.**


	10. Chapter 10

**This is Chapter 10. Okay so the character in here, Voltiza, belongs to Mage of Hope I am also giving credit to her. I was asked to include this character in this along with my OC. So I do not own Voltiza or the turtles and the obvious characters. Kitsune and the others are mine.**

* * *

"Okay guys, Tay and I found away into Florence. We're going to have to go through the Anzo River. We'll come up there but we have to be careful." Donnie said.

"Whatever you say Donnie." Raphael said.

Donnie rolled his eyes before further explaining their plan. Raphael frowned and looked at the unconscious Kitsune in his arms. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his name being called.

"Raph!" Donnie called.

"Huh what?" Raphael asked.

Their eyes softened.

"Look Raph, we're all worried. We're going to get the ingredients for the cure." Leo said.

Mikey looked down.'I won't break my promise' he thought to himself. He looked up to see Raphael nodding to Leo.

"So, Donnie and I found out what the next ingredient is by searching with his computer. It's called calmond. It's a mixture of crushed almonds and sugarcane." Tay explained.

"Apparently, the Italians love it." Donnie said.

"Sounds tasty!" Mikey exclaimed.

Everyone rolled their eyes.

"We'll be there any moment now." Tay said.

As on cue, the t-sub.2 reached the surface. Lights illuminated the streets.

"I'm confused. Isn't it supposed to be daylight now?" Leo asked.

"Well, we took a slight detour. It was an accident but we managed." Donnie said.

'Ah' went around the room. They all hopped out of the sub. Donnie clicked a button which made the sub disappear.

"Alright, we need to be silent. We're ninjas" Leo said. He looked at Tay. "Well ninjas and a friend."

Everyone nodded. They started to look around.

* * *

After looking around for an hour and half, they came to a stop.

"We are getting no where." Raphael said.

"Agreed." Leo said.

He held the unconscious Kitsune close. He gently ran his hand through her white furry cheeks. He brought her closer and nuzzled his face in her cheek.

"But we can't give up." he continued.

All of a sudden, shouting echoed around. They looked to see a man running with a bag of money and jewels.

"_Stop thief!_" the Italian officer yelled as he ran after the man.

The thief snickered before running faster. Suddenly, a different figure from the police showed itself. It wore a white helmet that covered it's head and mouth. A red visor was over their eyes. They wore a short sleeved white martial arts uniform with white gloves. A red lightning bolt was planted on the uniform.

"Stop running you creep!" they yelled.

It was a female voice. 'Who is that?!' Everyone voiced in their mind.

The figure looked to be growing tired. The turtles and Tay recoiled in shock when her white boots turned into skates. She raced after the burglar. Soon, she spotted a metal light post near by. Underneath the helmet, the girl smirked. She saw a metal chain around the burglars neck. 'Oh this is just to easy' she thought to herself.

The turtles' and Tay's mouths went agape as the burglar slammed into the metal light post.

"_I'm stuck!_" he screamed in Italian.

The girl in the helmet skidded to a stop.

"Voltiza one. Burglar zero." she said.

Donnie looked at Tay.

'Voltiza?' he mouthed questionably. Tay shrugged. Meanwhile, Mikey starred in awe. 'Must. Have. Autograph.' he chanted in his mind. Leo and Raphael narrowed their eyes in suspicion. They listened in.

"_Thank you very much!_" one of the officers said in Italian.

Voltiza took longer to reply.

"_You're welcome._" she said.

The only one who noticed the difference in tone was Donnie. 'Hm. An automatic translator. Interesting.' he said to himself.

"_We give you this for your help_" a different officer spoke.

He handed Voltiza a jar of crushed almonds and sugar cane. Tay's eyes widened.

"That's the ingredient!" he whispered to his friends.

Voltiza looked unsure about the offering but accepted it anyway. She thanked him before running off. The turtles and Tay followed.

* * *

They ended up following Voltiza as she wandered around. She stopped at an old park. As Mikey, Raphael, and Donnie continued, Leo stopped, still holding the unconscious Kitsune close.

"You guys go ahead. Kitsune needs to rest for a little bit." Leo said.

The other glanced at Kitsune. Leo was right. Her breaths came out very uneven. Her arms hung limp as a rag doll.

"I'll stay behind with Leo." Tay told them.

The other nodded. They quietly dashed behind trash cans and a rusty swing set. Unfortunately as they got close, Mikey tripped over a trash can, letting out an 'oof'. Leo smacked his forehead. Voltiza spun around and met the eyes of the three turtles. At first, she was shocked by their appearance but pushed it aside. She fired thunderbolts toward them, forcing them to retreat behind objects.

"Ugh! Can't a girl have a moment in peace and privacy, _without_ being followed by some guy in turtle costumes!?" she exclaimed.

"It's not a costume!" Raphael growled as he came from his hiding spot.

"Right, and I'm a talking ape." Voltiza said sarcastically.

"Hey you said it, not me."

Voltiza growled before shooting a thunderbolt at Raphael. The said turtle jumpe up and roundhouse kicked her face. Donnie and Mikey rushed from their hiding places. They stepped in before anything else happened. Donnie flinched slightly. You could practically see the steam coming from Raphael and Voltiza.

"Raph, we don't have time for this." Donnie said.

"But-"

"Raph, he's right." Leo's voice said.

Voltiza looked to see a turtle in a blue mask walking up to them. He carried a small fox in his arms. A shorter boy walked beside him. He had cat ears and a tail.

"Okay, so are you having a costume party or something?" Voltiza asked.

"As my brother told you, we're not costumes." Leo stated.

Voltiza crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently.

"What do you want." she asked.

"Your reward you got." Tay said.

Voltiza laughed. She looked at the turtles.

"Oh, you're serious." she said.

"We need that." Donnie told her.

"Why should I give it to you?" she asked.

"Why I outta-" Raph started

"Raph!" Leo cried out.

Raphael looked toward Leo. His eyes widened and turned sad when he saw Kitsune. He quickly made his way to her. He took the delicate fox in his arms.

"Kitsune?" he asked.

Voltiza recoiled a bit at the broken sound of his voice. She felt her heart break a little. Kitsune shuddered before opening her eyes half-lidded.

"Raphie?" she whispered.

Over the time, Raphael started to get used to the name. So he didn't mind it when his brothers or sister called him that.

"I'm right here Kitsune." Raphael whispered.

Kitsune smiled a small smile and weakly licked his cheek. He rested her head on his shoulder and shuddered. Raphael grimaced as he held Kitsune close.

'That did it.' Votiza thought as she felt her heart shatter. Just as she was about to speak up, a loud scream echoed.

"_SOMEBODY HELP ME!_"

They all shot their heads toward the scream. They saw a young boy being taken by men. Voltiza looked at the turtles urgently.

"If you help me rescue that kid, I'll give you the reward." she said.

They immediately nodded.

"Of course we'll help." Leo said.

Raphael hugged Kitsune gently before handing her to Tay. They soon sped off after the truck that took the boy.

* * *

They stopped at a warehouse. Voltiza skidded next to a window. She peered inside. The warehouse looked empty except for the obvious boxes and pipes. She saw the boy tied to a wooden chair. He had messy dark brown hair and olive skin. His eyes were hazel. He had a tan jacket over a forest green shirt. He also wore tan cargo pants and white sneakers. Voltiza looked back at the turtles. She was surprised to see them on the roof.

"How did you do that?" she asked.

"We're ninjas." Leo said.

"Ninja turtles..." Voltiza breathed out. "Italy is so weird."

Once she saw the turtles inside the warehouse, she used her thunderbolts to break the door down. She saw the turtles taking down most of the men. 'At least they left some for me' she said to herself.

A few men came at her.

"Let's dance morons" she said as her thunderbolts crashed next to their feet. The boy tied up laughed, though it sounded muffled. Voltiza used her powers to attach three of the men to metal poles.

* * *

Tay looked sadly at Kitsune. 'We'll get you better. I promise.' he thought. All of a sudden, a truck pulled up. Tay hurriedly ran to the window.

"Guys! They called for back up!" he called out.

"Of course they did! I thought this was going to be easy!" Donnie exasperated.

Tay rushed and hid behind metal stairs.

As the fight went on, the sun started to rise. That was not good for the turtles and Voltiza. 'Oh no! I was supposed to be back by now.' Voltiza said in her mind. She sent a huge electric energy blast to the remaining standing men. She then met up with the turtles as Leo cut the boy loose.

"That was wicked!" the boy exclaimed.

He ran to Voltiza.

"Can I have your autograph?! Come on please?!" he pleaded.

Voltiza eagerly accepted.

"Sweet! I meet ninja turtles and get my first fan boy! What a day!" she said.

They all walked outside. Voltiza ended up giving an autograph to Mikey as well.

"You know you could come with us. We could use you on our team." Leo said to her.

"As tempting as that sounds, I can't. I have my own life and family." she said.

"I understand."

"Oh! Here." she handed him the jar of crushed almonds and sugar cane. "You did your part of the deal, so it's only fair if I do mine."

"Thanks" Leo said sincerely.

Voltiza nodded. She walked to Kitsune. She gently rubbed Kitsune's head.

"Good luck, little one." she said softly.

Kitsune opened her eyes as far as she could and smiled. Voltiza held out her hand to Raphael.

"Truce?" she asked.

Raphael smirked.

"Truce."

They shook hands. Raphael yelped when Voltiza sent a small electric shock to his hand. She laughed as she skated away.

"Let it go Raph." Leo said as he laughed.

Tay handed Kitsune to Raphael. They turned back to the boy.

"What's your name?" Donnie asked.

"I'm Enzo Aiello." he said.

The turtles introduced themselves as well as Tay and Kitsune. Enzo was upset when he heard what happened to Kitsune. They were slightly surprised that Enzo was the same age as Kitsune.

"Why are you not surprised by our appearance?" Donnie asked.

"Because I'm a mutant. I guess you could say I'm an alien in a way" Enzo said.

He looked down then back up with a sad look. He walked over to a tree. He placed his hand on it. To the surprise of everyone, the tree grew larger. It was then they realized that Enzo's eyes became a darker green.

"My parents were both tree mutants. They left a long time ago." Enzo said.

Their eyes turned sad as they saw Enzo smile to the sky. They shared a look.

"Why don't you join us Enzo?" Leo offered.

Enzo's mouth fell agape.

"Y-You want _me_ to come along?" he asked.

The nodded. Raphael handed Enzo Kitsune.

Kitsune weakly opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"Thank you. W-Welcome to the team E-Enzo."

* * *

**R&R c:**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11! . There is a reason I know so much about this place. If you can guess well.. woohoo! ... So I just wanted to let you guys know that there will be a sequel! I'm already working on the ideas and listing them. But! There is a HUGE twist. But I'll let you in on two ideas and that's all. Number 1: it's in the 2003 version. Number 2: It has nothing to do with this story now. If you have figured out what exactly I am doing then pat yourself on the back. This will end up a trilogy.**

* * *

The group was now on their way to Japan. Enzo was playing with Kitsune. The said fox giggled softly when Enzo missed a step and tripped.

"Are you okay?" she asked softly.

"I'm fine" Enzo said.

He smiled sheepishly. Kitsune giggled again. She looked over to see Donnie sleeping very uncomfortably. Her eyes turned sad.

"Enzo, can you take me to Donnie?" she whispered.

Enzo nodded and lifted her up. He took her to Donnie and placed her down next to him. Kitsune weakly nudged him.

"D-Donnie. Wake up. Donnie w-wake up" she said.

Donnie groaned and shot up when he saw Kitsune.

"Kitsune?! Are you alright?!" he asked, worried.

Kitsune nodded.

"I-I'm fine. I didn't like h-how you were sleeping. S-Sorry." Kitsune whispered.

Her ears flattened slightly. Donnie smiled softly before shaking his head. He pulled Kitsune into his lap. Kitsune's head rested against his plastron. Donnie looked down and noticed his sister asleep.

"Nothing to be sorry for." he whispered.

His voice became thick. Tears started to fall. From the distance, Enzo watched sadly. 'I feel so bad. They invited me to join yet I feel so useless.' he thought. Enzo bowed his head and slid down against the wall. He put his face in his hands.

"What's up with you?" a gruff voice asked.

Enzo sniffed and glanced up. He met the emerald eyes of Raphael. Enzo just shook his head and looked away. Raphael wasn't going to leave it alone so easily. He sat next to Enzo.

"Spill it kid. Why are you upset?" Raphael asked.

Enzo sighed.

"I-I feel useless." he whispered.

That took Raphael by surprise.

"Why do you think that?" he asked, softly.

This time, it was Enzo who was surprised. He didn't expect the tone Raphael spoke in.

"I-It's just.. I feel that I'm not doing anything to help Kitsune." he admitted.

Enzo flinched. He waited for the harsh reply to come. Raphael sighed.

"You shouldn't feel like that. Just being there for her is enough. I know how you feel. I feel like that a lot when I see Kitsune grow weaker. My sister is dying. Until we get the cure, I can't do anything." he said.

"But it's not your fault! You don't have a choice! You're doing everything you can" Enzo finished the last part slowly.

Realization came across his face. Raphael smirked.

"I just lectured myself didn't I.?" Enzo asked.

Raphael nodded.

"Enzo, all we can do is wait. Right now we have four and a half days." Raphael said.

Enzo nodded.

"R-Raph, I'm sorry about what you and your brothers are going through." he whispered.

Raphael shook his head.

"We're all going through this. But it's fine." he said.

He stood up and left. Enzo watched as Raphael approached Donnie and Kitsune. It was then Enzo realized Donnie was asleep.

"That can not be comfortable." Raphael said.

He gently took Kitsune and placed her in her sleeping area. He then moved Donnie into a comfortable postion.

'You're seriously going to throw your joints out.' he said in his mind. After he finished that, he left into a different area. Enzo got up and slowly walked to Kitsune. He looked down at her. His eyes turned sad as he watched her breathe shallow breaths. His bottom lip quivered.

"I-I'm sorry Kitsune. P-Please be o-okay" he whispered as a tear trailed down his cheek.

* * *

They arrived in Osaka hours later.

"Where are we Kitsune?" Donnie asked.

Kitsune squirmed in Raphael's hold and turned over. Her eyes weakly traveled across the familiar area.

"Osaka Bay." she whispered.

"Okay, we need a white rose." Tay said.

"U-Utsubo park." Kitsune said softly.

"Huh?"

"The cl-closest place is Utsubo park. It's f-fifteen minutes by driving."

Everyone looked at her. Kitsune just smiled. Raphael shook his head with a smirk. Kitsune smiled up at him before resting her head on his shoulder. Realizing that they had no idea where to go, Kitsune sighed softly. She pointed north. About twenty minutes in the walk, Mikey stopped them.

"WHAT THE SHELL!" Mikey shouted.

Everyone stopped and looked at Mikey in shock. He pointed a shaky finger to the right. They turned. They were dumbfounded when they saw many people that looked like their fellow ally, Voltiza.

"She has a convention?!" Raphael exclaimed.

Mikey and Enzo looked at each other.

"AND WE HAVE HER AUTOGRAPH!" They yelled simultaneously.

Mikey did a small happy dance.

A paper flew and hit Tay in the face. He gave it to Kitsune since he couldn't read it.

"Huh.. u-usually these are in Kanji. I-It's in Hiragana. It says 'Voltiza, t-the best superh-hero of this century.'" Kitsune read.

"You are Splinter-san's children?" a voice asked.

They turned to see a large brown and gray hare dressed in a navy blue kimono.

Leo stepped up cautiously.

"We are." he motioned to his brothers and sister. " the other two are our good friends."

The hare nodded.

"I am Tsubasa. Splinter-san's friend that he told you about." he said. 'Though I thought he knew I am not a fan of children' he said to himself.

"Yes we remember." Donnie spoke up.

They all introduced themselves.

"Alright, then we must go get the ingredient." Tsubasa said.

They nodded.

* * *

As they approached Utsubo park, they were met by twenty foot ninjas. One was a female with choppy brown hair. Her eyes were wide with craziness. Her grin was wide. She wore a black and blood red kimono. Metal was on her shoulders. The red foot clan symbol was plastered on the black part of her kimono.

"Aunt S-Suki?" Kitsune whispered.

Only her brothers, friends, and Tsubasa heard her.

"Are you sure Kitsune?" Leo asked.

Kitsune nodded.

"Are you Suki?" Leo called out.

"Himura.." Kitsune whispered.

"Suki Himura." Leo corrected.

The woman's eyes widened further in shock.

"I thought your last name was Yamada? Your mom told me her name was Minori Yamada." Mikey whispered to Kitsune.

Kitsune slowly looked at Mikey.

"My dad was Satoru Yamada. My mom t-took his na-name." she said.

"You are the turtles!" Suki sneered. Her accent was slightly heavy."Master Shredder will be pleased with this information. I knew you would come for an ingredient."

"Do you even know who he poisoned?!" Donnie exclaimed.

"He said some helpless little creature."

Raphael growled. He held out the now unconscious Kitsune.

"Remembe her?!" he yelled.

Suki's eyes widened in horror and disbelief.

"Kitsune?!" she asked, shocked.

"Oh like you didn't know!" Donnie shouted.

Suki ignored him and took a step closer.

"Stay back!" Tsubasa demanded.

He unsheathed his katana and pointed it toward Suki.

"We know what you did to her!" Leo shouted.

Suki's eyes narrowed. She raised her sword. Raphael hurried and placed Kitsune in a safe place. By the time he returned, the fight had already begun. He was surprised by the rapid movements Tay preformed. Enzo was using the plants to his advantage. Leo was locked in a fight with four foot ninjas. Mikey and Donnie were doing the same. Tsubasa also, was fighting. Raphael took out his sais before rushing to help. He managed to take out three before heading with Leo.

* * *

Kitsune weakly blinked her eyes open. She gasped when she witnessed the fight. Mikey had a wound on his leg and Enzo had a nasty cut on his arm. Donnie had a black eye but other than that he was fine. Raphael, Leo, and Tsubasa were fine. Tsubasa was in a battle with five foot ninja. Kitsune widened her eyes as far as she could when she saw Suki sneaking up behind him.

"Tsubasa-san." she whispered.

She traveled her eyes to her tanto. She glanced back up, noticing Suki getting closer. Kitsune weakly gripped the hilt.

* * *

Suki raised her blade above Tsubasa. She smirked as she brought it down.

_**Clang!**_

Everything became quiet. Suki looked down to see her blade blocked by a different tanto. Kitsune held her blade as tightly as she could. Her half-lidded eyes held determination, sadness, and disappointment. Tsubasa swiftly turned around and gasped in horror. 'I am a ninja master. How did I not see that coming?!' he asked himself.

"KITSUNE!" the turtles and their friends yelled.

Kitsune's tanto fell from her limp hand. She swayed until she slumped to the ground. Tsubasa bent down and placed his hand on Kitsune's shoulder. Worry was noticeable in his cobalt eyes. The turtles were there in seconds. Raphael by passed them and punched the still astounded Suki in the face. He kept doing so repeatedly until Donnie, Mikey, and Tay were able to hold him back. Enzo hurried to the rose bushes. He knew which rose to find. 'White rose. White rose.' he chanted in his mind. He almost screamed for joy when he found one. Unfortunately, in had not yet bloomed. Enzo placed his hands gently on it. His eyes glowed a brighter green as the white rose began to bloom. Once it finished, he picked it and made his way to the others. Leo held Kitsune gently.

"Kitsune?" he whispered.

Kitsune was unconscious. Her head was leaning backwards on his arm.

"Please Kitsune.."

Leo's voice was barely above a whisper. He gently rubbed her cheek. Tears brimmed his eyes.

"You monster!" Mikey croaked out to Suki.

Suki bowed her head in shame.

"I-I"

She was interrupted by a gust of wind that felt all too familiar to Mikey. Minori stood three feet away from Suki.

"Minori.." Mikey whispered brokenly.

His eyes were narrowed with tears.

"It is alright Michelangelo." Minori said soothingly.

The others were confused. They had no idea who Minori was.

Minori looked to Suki with a hard look. Suki just stood there with her mouth ajar.

"This is _enough_ Suki." Minori said.

Her voice was still soft but held a firm tone.

"How could you? You blame my daughter for my death, harshly mistreating her. Now you work for the man who murdered my husband? Who are you?" she asked.

Suki stumbled a bit.

"It is me Minori. Your sister Suki." she said.

"My sister would not do such things. My sister has a gentle heart. The woman I am seeing is not my sister."

"It is!" Suki insisted.

"Why would you work for the man who killed my husband?"

"He deserved to die!"

Minori's face became enraged.

"He didn't deserve you!" Suki continued.

"That was her decision. Not yours Suki." a smooth voice said.

Everyone looked on to see a man with messy black hair and golden brown eyes. He wore a white and brown kimono. A faint glow surronded him like Minori.

"Satoru.." Minori said with a soft smile.

"Hello my love." the man, Satoru, said.

He grabbed her hand. His eyes turned hard once he looked to Suki.

"You harmed my daughter." he said, angrily.

"I-I was still in grief!" Suki insisted.

"Leave here Suki. If you ever come to harm my daughter again.." Satoru left the threat hanging.

Suki gathered up the foot ninja and escaped. As they left the others heard a small conversation.

"Shall we tell Master Shredder Suki?" someone asked.

"No. I may be crazy but I am not insane" Suki's voice said.

Then no more was heard.

Satoru and Minori turned to the others.

"Y-You're Kitsune's parents?" Leo asked, shocked.

They smiled.

"At one time young ninja. Splinter-san is her parent." Satoru said. "It is nice to meet you."

"Indeed it is. Though I have already met one of you." Minori said as she sent a wink to Mikey.

Mikey smiled. Leo had a thought. He got up, with Kitsune in his arms, and walked to Satoru. He held out Kitsune.

"You never got a chance to hold her. She is your daughter." Leo said.

Satoru's eyes grew very soft as he took Kitsune into his arms. He hugged her close. A few tears slipped from his eyes. He brushed the bangs from her face and placed a kiss on her forehead. Minori held a teary smile. Satoru handed Kitsune back to Leo.

"Thank you very much young turtle. But no. Kitsune is Splinter-san's daughter." he told Leo.

Leo nodded and smiled a bit. His brothers in the background did as well.

"We ask a favor for you turtles." Minori said.

"Please tell Splinter-san that he is an extraordinary father to Kitsune." Satoru said.

"I agree. Please also tell him that Tang Shen says hello and that she will always love him. That she will always be by his side." Minori stated. "She also wishes for you to know that she loves you greatly as her sons."

The four turtles nodded, tears forming. They looked on to see Tay embracing a man with black hair and tan skin. He wore a gray shirt and white pants. Enzo was doing the same with a man and woman. They had olive skin and forest green hair. The three adults were also surrounded with the faint light.

A softer yet stronger wind blew.

"We must go." Minori said.

And with that, they were gone.

"Come." Tsubasa spoke. His voice was sincere. "We must get you to Australia."

* * *

**R&R**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 c: I had to count how many days and everything for this. I got a question about this. "When did the poison take affect?" It took affect about the 3****rd**** or 4****th**** day of this sentence, "**It's been a couple weeks since Kitsune was seemed to be healing, except her head and health." **from chapter 6. Right now they don't have much time.**

**A/N: I'm already starting the sequel!**

* * *

They arrived at the t-sub.2 quickly. The trip was silent. Sadly, Kitsune hadn't given a single twitch since the battle. This worried everyone greatly.

"Tsubasa-san please come with us" Donnie said.

Tsubasa frowned.

"Please? Kitsune would want you to come with us." Tay said.

Tsubasa looked at the unmoving fox in Raphael's arms. His eyes turned sad. A heavy pang of guilt rested in his heart as he thought of what she did.

"I have not seen Splinter-san in a while. So I shall join you." he told them.

They all smiled. Tsubasa returned it with a small one. The trip seemed very stressful for the group. Kitsune was put on oxygen. She had stopped breathing twice. Donnie had said the reason was over working herself. Due to her weak state before, it did a lot of damage. There was a chance that she wouldn't wake up again unless she had the cure in time. This broke everyone's heart, Raphael especially. Once he heard the news, he locked himself in his bunker. Sometimes, when the others walked by his door, sobs could be heard from the other side. They were running out of time, and they knew it.

* * *

Leo couldn't handle all of his emotions anymore. He walked to Raphael's bunker. He raised his fist and knocked on the door.

"Go away." a hoarse voice said.

Leo knocked again.

"GO AWAY!" Raphael shouted.

Leo rested his head against the door.

"Please Raph." Leo whispered.

Raphael didn't speak for a while. In truth, Raphael was very surprised. He hadn't heard Leo sound like that in a while. His brother was hurting. Raphael opened his door and looked sadly at Leo. The said turtle returned the look. Raphael moved from the door and motioned him inside. Leo walked inside and sat on the floor near Raphael's mat. He brought his knees to his chest. Raphael sat next to him. He put a hand on his shoulder.

"Leo?" Raphael asked.

Leo lost it and broke down. His whole body was trembling with sobs. He let out a wail every now and then. Raphael immediately pulled his older brother in to a hug. He mentally kicked himself. All this time, his brothers were also hurting and yet he just thought it was him. Raphael hated himself for thinking that. It was then he realized Leo was asleep. He stood up with Leo in his arms. At times like this, Raphael felt like the older brother. He walked out of his bunker but stopped when a certain sight caught his eyes. Mikey was curled up next to Kitsune, asleep. Donnie was on the other side of Mikey, also curled up asleep. Tay slept above Kitsune and Enzo slept below her. Raphael walked over and placed Leo next to Kitsune. He then laid down next to Leo. Raphael sighed before falling asleep as well.

The next morning, Tsubasa walked out from his bunker. He was surprised to see the image of the children. He frowned when he saw Kitsune. He gently lifted her and moved her to a different mat. He clasped his hands together

"Onegaishimasu Chichioya" he whispered.

He unclasped his hands and placed them on Kitsune's stomach. A gray smoke came from his hands. It was absorbed into Kitsune and flowed out of her slightly parted mouth. Kitsune let out a shaky breath as her eyes fluttered. Tsubasa smiled up toward the sky.

"Tsu-Tsubas-sa-san?" a small voice whispered.

Tsubasa looked down and smiled.

"You must rest Kitsune." he whispered.

Kitsune nodded and instantly fell asleep. Tsubasa lifted her and placed her back with the others.

Raphael woke up to see everyone still asleep. He looked at Kitsune sadly. He traveled his eyes toward the ground.

"Raphie?" a little voice whispered.

Raphael's head snapped up and swung to Kitsune. Just as he thought, her eyes were half-lidded with a smile plastered on her face.

"Kitsune?" Raphael breathed out.

He scrambled from his spot and crawled to her. Kitsune raised her arms up as he reached to pick her up. She wrapped them around his neck and weakly nuzzled her cheek against his. Rapahel just hugged her close and shook. He whispered something and looked away. Kitsune's turned sad and she looked toward the sleeping Leo. Raphael put her down. Kitsune slowly crawled to her oldest brother. Leo was laying on his side with his arms out. Kitsune crawled between them and snuggled into Leo. She licked his cheek. Leo's eyes blinked open at the feeling. He gasped in shock when he saw Kitsune looking at him. He immediately shot up with her still in his arms.

"H-Hi big brother." Kitsune whispered weakly.

Leo said nothing. He clutched his sister close, tears falling silently.

"Imouto.." he whispered.

Kitsune was slightly surprised by the use of Japanese. Never the less, she smiled and nuzzled her furry cheek against him.

"Nii-sama." she whispered.

Leo looked at her in astonishment.

"-sama?" he asked.

Kitsune smiled and nodded. She rested her head on his shoulder. From the distance, Raphael smiled. He was glad to see his brother happy. Truth be told, Raphael was jumping for joy inside. He turned and almost collided into Tsubasa. He placed a hand on his frantic heart.

"Geez! You scared the shell outta me!" he loudly whispered.

"My apologies Raphael, but you must wake the others. We are arriving at Australia in five minutes." Tsubasa calmly replied.

Raphael just nodded and went to the others.

* * *

"So this is Australia." Raphael said as he crossed his arms.

"It is aniki." Kitsune whispered to Raphael.

The said turtle smiled. Just as Donnie was about to speak up a voice interrupted him.

"I'm guessing you're not from around here?" the voice said.

It had an Australian accent. They turned around and saw a girl. She had long wavy brown hair and green eyes. Freckles sprayed across her nose. She had peach skin and wore a surfer's outfit.

"N-No? But shouldn't you be screaming by now?" Tay asked.

"Are you a mutant?" Donnie asked.

The girl giggled.

"Sorry mate, I'm a human. My dad was a scientist who studied these kind of things. He helped return the mutant's minds if they were lost. By the way, my name's Millie." she said. "So why are you here?"

They explained the story. Millie was horrified by what she heard.

"So what's the ingredient you need?" she asked.

"The Australian blackberry." Donnie told her.

Millie smiled brightly.

"I have a bunch of those in my apartment. Come on mates!" she called out as she ran.

The others looked at each other before rushing after her. They stopped at a white building. A loud commotion came from the left. They looked to see Millie whacking some guys with her purple surf board. She was out numbered.

"Millie!" they shouted.

They rushed to her aid.

Leo clutched Kitsune to him as he kicked four guys in midair.

Raphael punched two of them in the face before roundhouse kicking the third.

Donnie used his bo and whacked a guy in the head, making his eyes spin.

Mikey and Tay teased a couple before kicking them in the stomach.

Enzo used his abilities to manipulate the branches of the trees. He smacked a few to the ground.

Tsubasa used his sheath and decided to give the guys a 'spanking'.

"Freaks!" one guy yelled as they retreated.

"Well you're no different Curly Sue!" Mikey yelled.

"Nice.." Raphael praised.

The two brothers high-fived each other. Kitsune poked her head out as her ears twitched. Her head began to throb.

"What was that about Millie?" Leo asked.

"Those morons were trying to rob my home." she growled.

She shook her head before handing Donnie a blue container.

"These are the blackberries." she said.

She handed him a piece of paper.

"These are my various contact info. Contact me on my video chat when you get home. I want to be able to be there." she told them.

"Thank you for all of your help Millie." Leo said.

Millie waved it off.

"Are you kidding me? What that monster did was sick. Kitsune is just a little kid..well fox." Millie said.

Kitsune smiled weakly.

"You guys should go and hurry!" Millie shouted.

They thanked Millie one last time before speeding off to the t-sub.2. A hard realization crashed on to them as they ran.

They only had one and a half days left.

* * *

**R&R**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13. Remember guys. The sequel has NOTHING to do with this story.**

* * *

It takes twenty-two hours and thirty minutes to get to New York from Australia. That means by the time the turtles and their companions reached their home, Kitsune would only have an hour left.

Tay and Enzo were in the front. Tay drove the sub. They had came to the conclusion that if the sub was off of autopilot, it would go faster. Tsubasa was cleaning the sub of all the international food. The turtles were gathered around Kitsune. Mikey was softly petting her head. Kitsune's breathing had become shallower. It was shaky. Leo placed Kitsune's hand on top of his.

"Kitsune, if you can hear me, grip my hand." he said.

Nothing happened. They waited for a while yet still nothing happened. The only thing that gave them the slightest comfort was her weak breathing. Tsubasa walked and sat with the turtles. He hasn't spoken since Australia. All he has done was pray. No one spoke about it though. That's what everyone was doing half of the time. Sadly, all they could do was wait.

Twelve hours have past since they left. Kitsune's breathing was way too quiet for their liking. Every time she was moved, her head would loll to the side. Her ears didn't even twitch anymore. They used to do that a lot. Now all they did was slightly droop. No one smiled anymore, not even Mikey. They were too caught up in sorrow.

* * *

That night, when everyone was asleep, Mikey laid wide awake. He sat up and walked out of his bunker. He looked to see Raphael sitting next to their sister. Mikey slowly walked up to him.

"Raphie." he whispered.

Raphael's shining emerald eyes glanced up. They softened at the sight of his youngest brother. He could see the tears brimming Mikey's eyes.

"Come here Mikey." Raphael spoke softly.

Mikey didn't hesitate. He sat next to his brother and rested his head on his shoulder. Mikey couldn't help but let out a whimper. Raphael pulled Mikey closer and rubbed his shell soothingly. He could hear the silents cries Mikey let out. He wanted to tell his brother that everything would turn out fine. That it was all a horrible dream. But he couldn't. He couldn't because it was real. Their little sister was on her death bed and all they could do was wait for the inevitable. Mikey peered up at Raphael.

"W-What if we don't make it Raph?" he whispered.

Raphael just shook his head. He didn't want to hear any 'what ifs'.

"Just go to sleep Mikey." Rapahel ordered softly.

Mikey sniffed and nodded. He closed his eyes and in seconds, he was asleep. Raphael sighed and banged his head against the wall. He decided that sleeping was the best option right now. He soon followed Mikey's lead.

From a very far distance, Minori and Satoru looked sadly at the sub.

* * *

"We're home." Donnie whispered.

Everyone was out of the sub.

"Your home is beautiful." Tay whispered.

Enzo and Tsubasa nodded in agreement.

"Thanks." Mikey mumbled.

He walked a little ahead. Everyone's eyes turned sad as they watched him. Leo sighed sadly and walked up to him.

"Mikey-" Leo said.

He stopped when he saw the broken expression on Mikey's face. All of a sudden, bright flashes and sparks made itself known. What confused them was that it was only in one area. They followed the lights until they stopped in an alleyway. The image they saw surprised them greatly.

"Voltiza?!" Raphael asked loudly.

The said girl used her powers to trap three of the Purple Dragons against the metal poles and stairs.

'Always thought those bands were dumb' Raphael thought.

"Huh?" Voltiza questioned as she turned around.

She didn't expect to see the turtles.

"Hey! What are you guys doing here?" she asked.

"Um we kinda live here." Donnie said.

"In this alley?"

"Below it. In the sewers."

Raphael shoved passed his brother and stomped up to Voltiza.

"You! You shocked my hand!" he shouted.

"I have no idea what you're going on about." she said, feigning innocence.

She started to whistle.

Raphael growled

"Any reason you didn't mention you were a famous superhero?" Leo asked.

"Seriously? I thought it was pretty obvious."

They shrugged. It was at that moment Voltiza spotted the almost lifeless form in Leo's arms.

"OH MY- Did she get worse?!" she practically yelled.

Everyone's look became sad.

"She only has an hour, maybe less, left." Donnie whispered.

Under her red visors, Voltiza's eyes widened.

"What are doing talking to me then?!" she asked.

She used her powers to zap off the sewer lid.

"Get going!"

They all smiled at her and jumped in the sewer. Voltiza closed the lid after Tay went in. She gazed at it sadly. That's when she noticed the sun coming up. 'Aw man! If I don't get back now, my parents are going to cause havoc once they find their daughter missing.' she thought to herself. Her boots then changed to skates as she hurried off.

* * *

"Master Splinter we're back!" Mikey shouted as they rushed in the lair.

They saw Splinter, April, and Casey rushing out of the dojo. Casey was also informed of what happened. Splinter was slightly confused when he saw the new faces but pushed it aside. His eyes widened in fear once he saw Kitsune.

"Put her down Leonardo." he ordered.

Leo didn't hesitate to follow the order. He placed her on the couch. Donnie and Tay gathered the ingredients and handed them to Splinter.

"Thank you." he said.

He started to shave the white rose.

"We need hot water." he said softly.

"Thank God I was making tea." April said.

She got up and rushed toward the kitchen.

"Hello?" a voice said.

Everyone looked to their left and saw a giant screen. It showed a picture of Millie. 'So that's what he was working on that one time.' Mikey thought.

"Millie!" they slightly yelled.

Millie smiled and waved.

"Hey mates." she said.

Splinter smashed the Australian blackberries and mixed it with the calmond. He placed the Fofeec bean in a cup of hot water. It quickly melted.

"Splinter-san! Young Kitsune's breathing has slowed down violently!" Tsubasa yelled.

He was watching Kitsune closely. Splinter shook his head, feeling tears starting to fill his eyes. He placed the shaved white rose in to the mixture. He took a deep breath.

Tay let out a shaky breath as memories of the adventure flooded his mind. Tears started to trace his tan cheeks.

Enzo smiled tearfully as the memory of him and Kitsune playing in the sub. How she welcomed him to the group. A quiet sob soon came from Enzo.

Millie's eyes were misty-eyed. 'Please. Please.' she chanted in her mind.

Tsubasa was watched Kitsune sadly. During the trip, he grew fond of Splinter's children and their friends. 'This child deserves life.' he thought.

Mikey gazed sadly at Kitsune. Tears cascaded down his freckled cheeks. A sob was building up in his throat.

Donnie's eyes were narrowed with tears.

Raphael and Leo were both trying to hold in their emotions.

Splinter let out the deep breath. He used his claws to gently part Kitsune's mouth. He poured the mixture slowly in to her mouth. Tsubasa tilted her head back so it would flow down easily. He then let go as they waited. Kitsune let out a shaky breath. Splinter's eyes widened in horror as Kitsune's breathing ceased.

* * *

**R&R**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14.. One more chapter left guys.**

* * *

"Please..No.." Splinter whispered. "Kitsune?" he asked brokenly.

No response came. Tears spilled from his eyes. Everyone knew what that meant. Every dam in the lair broke. Tears crashed on the ground violently. Mikey's wails echoed loudly. Raphael collapsed to the ground in grief, shaking his head. Sobs forced themselves from his throat as a crying Leo held him. April hugged a weeping Donnie as she cried. Tay was on his knees with his face in his hands. Quiet sobs came from his mouth. Enzo's skin became pale as tears casacaded. Millie's cries came from the speakers. Even Tsubasa had silent tears falling. Casey threw his hockey equipment.

Splinter pulled the limp body close. A broken sob tore from his throat.

"Please!" he croaked out. "Please Kitsune! My little one answer me! Open your eyes!"

* * *

From far away Kitsune stared sadly at her family and her friends. She tore her gaze away and looked to her past parents. They smiled at her. Enzo's parents and Tay's father appeared. Tang Shen did as well. They each smiled at her. Kitsune glanced at the clear floor in thought. She traveled her eyes to her weeping family. She smiled a small smile.

"Sayonara" she whispered as she faded away.

* * *

"We were too late!" Donnie cried out.

No one replied.

"Not again. Please. No..

Splinter paused as something reached his ears. He shot his eyes to the small fox in his arms. He pulled her away and placed a shaky hand on her furry cheek. His ran his thumb across it.

"K-Kitsune?" he asked, hopefully.

Golden-yellow eyes fluttered open.

"F-Father?" she whispered.

Splinter smiled a wide smile. He hugged Kitsune gently yet tightly.

"KITSUNE!" Everyone shouted with joy.

Kitsune smiled a tired smile. She saw Raphael and Leo smile tearfully at her.

"Aniki. Nii-sama." she said softly.

She looked to Donnie and Mikey.

"Onii-chan. Nii-chan." she whispered.

Her eyes travled to her close friends and smiled.

"You did it Kitsune." Enzo said.

Kitsune shook her head.

"No. _ We _did it." she said.

Splinter smiled down at her and placed a kiss on her bangs. Kitsune looked up at him.

"I'm sorry." she said.

Splinter recoiled in shock.

"What for?!" he asked.

"For scaring you. For scaring all of you. I know you've lost someone close. You didn't need it again."

Splinter shook his head at his daughter's words.

"There is nothing to apologize for. What happened in the past does not matter. What matters now is that you are alive. You are going to live a life with family and friends who love you very much." he told her.

"But if you ever do that again, I'll pull your spirit back here and kill you." Raphael grumbled.

He smiled when he heard Kitsune giggle. 'I missed that.' he thought.

"I don't doubt that Raphie." she said.

Raphael couldn't help but let out a chuckle. Kitsune weakly and slowly crawled to Leo. She gripped the top of his plastron and looked up at him. Tears were shining in Leo's eyes. Kitsune whimpered quietly. 'I caused so much pain.' she thought. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"Let it out. You don't need to be strong right now." she whispered.

Leo hugged her close and let all of his emotions out. A river of tears fell and dropped on Kitsune.

"You were gone. You-You were dead." Leo let out sadly.

Kitsune just nuzzled in to him. Raphael came and joined the hug. Mikey and Donnie also came to join. They all smiled in the embrace.

* * *

It was a cloudy night. Kitsune sat on the swing set at the park.

"You are alive."

Kitsune turned and met the eyes of someone she didn't expect to see.

"Aunt Suki." Kitsune whispered.

She was still weak from yesterday.

"Hello Kitsune." Suki said.

"Y-You're supposed to be in Japan."

"I was moved to here."

Suki walked up to her slowly. Kitsune tensed. A cold feeling washed over her. She reached inside her pocket.

"What do you want Aunt Suki?" she asked.

Suki pulled out her blade.

"I am supposed to kill you." Suki said.

Kitsune gasped and whirled around to face her. She put a hand to her head as her vision swimmed.

Suki's eyes turned sad.

"B-But how did you know I was alive?!" Kitsune asked.

"One of our ninjas spotted you." Suki said.

Just then, a group of foot ninjas appeared. Suki saw something in Kitsune's eyes. Fear, sorrow, and betrayal. She didn't blame Kitsune. She was family and yet she was going to kill her only niece. She remembered something Minori said that left a pang of guilt and sorrow in her heart.

**__****"My sister would not do such things. My sister has a gentle heart. The woman I am seeing is not my sister." ***

Four figures appeared behind Kitsune. They walked up closer. Kitsune turned sharply but regretted it soon after. She started to sway. She looked up to see Raphael's worried eyes while he steadied her. Kitsune lifted her arms as he lifted her.

"You won't touch her!" Leo shouted.

Suki looked sorrowfully at the group. She turned around to look at the foot ninjas. She swung her blade and charged them.

"AHHH!" she yelled.

She took down five of the ten.

The turtles' mouths dropped in complete shock.

"Aunt Suki..." Kitsune whispered, bewildered.

The other foot ninjas forgot the turtles were there and started attacking Suki. The said woman was doing great until something horrible happened. Dogpound arrived.

"You dare betray Master Shredder?!" he shouted.

Suki growled before charging him.

"Aunt Suki! No!" Kitsune shouted in fear.

Dogpound laughed. He pulled a blade from one of the fallen foot. He swiped Suki aside with his over-sized paw. Suki smacked against a tree. She groaned. Dogpound stood over her.

"Weakling." he spat before he brought his blade down.

Mikey threw down a ninja smoke bomb. The last thing they remembered before the disappeared was the horrible, pained scream that erupted from Suki.

They escaped to the lair soon after. Kitsune was shaking in Raphael's arms. Sobs were heard. Raphael sat down as Kitsune clutched his plastron. Tay, Enzo, April, and Splinter rushed from different areas.

"What happened?!" Splinter asked.

The told Splinter the story. Splinter took Kitsune in to his arms.

"She may be gone. But she will never be forgotten for her brave act." he said, gently.

Kitsune nodded tiredly. She yawned. Every smiled and laughed at the cute yawn.

"Come on now. It's late." Splinter said softly.

Kitsune's eyes started to droop. Splinter stood up and walked to her room. Once he reached it, he looked to see Kitsune already asleep. He shook his head and walked in the room. He placed her on her bed and placed a kiss on her forehead before leaving.

**Kitsune slept peacefully.**

**__****-Kitsune arrived at a wonderful garden. 'Keitakuen Garden..' she thought. **

**"****__****Hello Kitsune." a soothing voice spoke.**

**__****Kitsune turned around. Minori stood there, smiling.**

**"****__****Mom.." Kitsune whispered.**

**"****__****Do you think you made the right choice?" Minori asked.**

**"****__****Y-Yes. I do. They needed me a-and I needed them."**

**"****__****I am so proud of you."**

**__****Kitsune's eyes filled with tears. She fluttered her eyes closed as a soft wind came. When she opened them, she gasped.**

**__****Suki stood there, smiling. Her choppy hair was even and curly. The crazy look in her eyes was gone. She wore a green, white, and pink kimono.**

**"****__****A-Aunt Suki." Kitsune breathed out.**

**__****Suki's smile turned to a frown and bowed her head.**

**"****__****I am so sorry Kitsune." she whispered.**

**"****__****Why did you do that? Why did you want to hurt me all those times?" Kitsune asked.**

**"****__****Ever since your mother and I were children, I've always depended on her for everything. I'd follow her around. Practice training with her. When your mother died, I—I-"**

**__****Suki was interrupted by arms wrapping around her. She looked down in shock.**

**"****__****You're forgiven." Kitsune whispered.**

**__****Suki smiled as a few crystal tears slid down.-**

Kitsune blinked eyes open and sat up. She rubbed her right her with her hand. She got up and walked out and met a shocking image. Her brothers, Tay, and Enzo were spread out sleeping on the floor and couch. Kitsune put her hand to her mouth and snickered. She smiled when she saw Mikey in Raphael's protective hold. She frowned and placed a pillow under Donnie's head. She covered Tay with a blanket. She smiled at her family and friends. Kitsune crawled onto Leo's plastron. She licked his cheek.

"Oyasumi Nii-sama." she whispered before pressing her face in his neck.

She fell asleep quickly.

Leo peeked one eye open and smiled.

"And to you." he whispered.

He glanced to the sky. 'Thank you.' he said to himself. He repositioned himself and wrapped a protective arm around Kitsune.

Splinter smiled from the shadows before retreating to his room.

* * *

******R&R.**

*******Minori said this in chapter 11.**

******Next chapter is the Epilogue and the last chapter.**


	15. Epilogue

**Chapter 15.. LAST CHAPTER :o!**

**If there were any confused:**

**Leo- Nii-sama**

**Raphael- Aniki**

**Donnie- Onii-chan**

**Mikey- Nii-chan**

**This will be shorter than the other chapters. I also did some foreshadowing for the 3****rd**** part of the Everything will be fine series. :) Enjoy.**

* * *

**Kitsune's POV**

It's been a year since everything happened. A year since I apparently died and came back. A year since Aunt Suki's passing. As much as it hurts, I think Aunt Suki's death was good for her. She gets to be with her hero now, my mother.

A few months after it happened, I started to gain my strength back. I started to train again and almost beat aniki! He started to chase me when I started to laugh.

I'm twelve now. I've grown and now I'm three feet! Though I don't think it makes much of a difference. Tay, Enzo, and Tsubasa live with us.

Surprisingly after three months, Tsubasa adopted them. I've never seen them this happy.

Millie comes to visit every month. Sometimes I only think she comes for the pizza. Overall, everything is great. Even though we're not a normal family, I'd say it's the perfect family.

* * *

Heat radiated from the metal door. I could hear Miharu cough.

"Kitsune, how are we getting out of here?" she asked me.

I pulled her close. Her golden-teal eyes shined with fear.

"I don't know." I said.

I knew that if we didn't get out of here soon, we'd perish. Miharu stuck her tiny snout in the air and sniffed. She looked at me with immense fear. I followed her example and sniffed the air. Crap. The fire had gotten stronger. We were trapped and this place was ready to blow.

"K-Kitsune.."

I looked down to see Miharu staring at me with a weak gaze. She started to cough violently. I pulled out my tanto Master Splinter gave to me a year ago. I used it to pry off the opening to the vent and shoved Miharu inside. I grabbed the lid and started to close it. Miharu grabbed my arm in panic. She shook her head.

"Foxes stick together Kitsune!" she shouted.

For a six year old, she was brave and loyal to the end. Even though we're practically the same, this kit was like my little sister. I couldn't let her down. I sighed and climbed in to the vent. I closed in fast as I heard the room start to buzz. I crawled as fast as I could. All Miharu had to do was run. All of a sudden, the waited explosion came. The last thing I remember was seeing Miharu lying far too still as everything became dark.

* * *

******The End. R&R. **

******So guys what did you think? Did you like my story? As before this last part was foreshadowing an event in the 3********rd******** story. It will not be in Kitsune's POV like this was. I'm already on the sequel so expect that soon! It's called ****__****Everything will be fine: Family Til' The End. ********! Be ready guys! It's based in the 2003 series and again has nothing to do with this story. ( I'm aware that I've said that a lot c: ). I know it's kind of weird but you see this little section somethings up!**

******So Beware!**

******-MoheiNeko**


End file.
